NeverEndingStory, l'Histoire sans Fin
by Twilight-drop
Summary: TRAD Suite à la guerre remportée, la vie sur Pandora continue. Norm Spellman, l'un des seuls autorisés à rester observe de loin, rêvant d'être accepté au sein du clan Omaticaya comme Jake. Mais certaines choses sont plus faciles à dire qu'à faire...
1. Nouveau Commencement

**Note de l'auteur:Ceci est ma première histoire sur ce site. J'ai déjà écrit d'autres FFs sur d'autres sites avant, mais pas depuis un moment, alors pardonnez moi si je suis un peu rouillée. Je suis allée voir Avatar samedi soir et j'ai été emportée. J'ai essayé de trouver un meilleur film que j'aurais pu regarder dans ma vie, et je n'y suis pas arrivée. Le lendemain j'ai couru acheter la B.O pour rester en vie jusqu'à ce que je retourne au cinéma pour le revoir. J'ai dû commencer à écrire une histoire pour faire taire les voix dans ma tête.**

**Je pense que puisque l'histoire de Jake et Neytiri a déjà pratiquement été couverte, cette fiction se concentrera principalement sur Norm Spellman et son adaptation à la vie du Clan (mais notre couple favoris sera toujours très présent!). Je ne sais pas encore exactement où cela va me mener mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirai par le savoir =D**

**Les chapitres à venir seront plus longs que celui-ci qui est juste une sorte de prologue!! J'espère que vous avez appréciez mes divagations!!**

**Note de la traductrice:(Pour ma part, j'aime beaucoup les divagations xD) Je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir m'essayer à la traduction, depuis le temps que j'y pensais! Ca faisait un petit moment que je l'envisageais mais je ne savais pas exactement quoi faire. Et puis il y a eu Avatar ( la révélation, j'en tremble encore xD). En sortant du ciné, je suis directement allée voir s'il n'y avait pas déjà quelques FF sur le film, et j'ai été très surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait rien en français. Alors j'ai lu la fiction de Woffles92 que j'ai adoré, et je me suis dit que je venais de trouve mon nouveau projet! XD **

**Je remercie donc Woffles92 qui m'a très gentillement autorisé à traduire son histoire! / Many thanks to Woffles92 who kindly allowed me to translate her story!**

**_Credits_: NeverEndingStory appartient à Woffles92 d'après le film de James Cameron.**

**Je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première traduction, alors ne soyez pas trop dur, c'est tout un art xD J'essaie d'être fidèle autant que possible à la fiction d'origine et c'est parfois assez compliqué de trouver des équivalences donc....Je fais mon possible.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapitre Un – Nouveau Départ**_

Le silence régnait alors que les Na'vi observaient Neytiri et sa mère encercler le nouvel Arbre Maison, sollicitant la bénédiction d'Eywa pour leur nouvelle demeure. Même les créatures qui étaient habituellement agitées et qui se tenaient dans les arbres proches paraissaient contempler cette cérémonie sacrée avec silence et révérence.

Jake Sully lança un regard plein de fierté et d'adoration vers sa compagne, observant ses gestes gracieux de ses yeux dorés si perçants. A présent, Neytiri était officiellement en apprentissage. Elle avait commencé à apprendre de sa mère depuis sa naissance mais maintenant que Mo'at avait perdu son compagnon, elle avait moins d'une saison pour transmettre tout son savoir de Tsahìk à sa fille. Puis Jake et Neytiri prendraient leurs places de roi et reine du clan Omaticaya.

La psalmodie de la mère et de la fille cessa brusquement. Les visages scrutèrent attentivement ce qui passait afin de bien voir alors qu'elles émergeaient d'entre les racines piliers du nouvel Arbre Maison. Neytiri salua la foule anxieuse d'un sourire. Elle leva ses bras vers le ciel et cria:

« Eywa vous souhaite la bienvenue dans votre nouveau foyer! »

Une acclamation monta de la foule et les gens poussèrent des cris de joie alors qu'ils se ruaient vers l'Arbre Maison. Des centaines de Na'vi bleus se dispersèrent dans l'arbre gigantesque, sautant sur les branches et escaladant les plantes grimpantes, commençant à explorer leur nouvelle maison.

Au pied de l'arbre se tenait Norm Spellman, affichant une expression qui avait quelque chose de lugubre. Il était un Avatar, mi-Humain mi-Na'vi.

« Qu'elle est cette expression sur ton visage Norm? Demanda Jake à son ami, lui donnant une tape dans le dos, un geste typiquement humain. Tu as l'air d'avoir le blues.

Il rigola de sa propre blague pendant quelques instants avant qu'une main à quatre doigts ne se tende vers lui et ne lui donne une tape sur le sommet de la tête.

-Espèce d'idiot, tous les Na'vi ont le blues, le gronda Neytiri en interprétant mal la signification de cette phrase. Jake rigola de nouveau.

-Non, c'est seulement une expression que les Hommes du Ciel utilisent, répondit-il en essayant de lui expliquer.

-Vous n'êtes plus des Hommes du Ciel, fit-elle remarquer avant de sauter et disparaître sur la branche supérieure. Marquant une pause, elle s'accroupit et jeta un regard en contre-bas à son compagnon, affichant un sourire provocateur.

-Est-ce que tu comptes venir? »

Jake n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois et d'un bond, il la suivit. Ils disparurent dans le feuillage du grand arbre, allant toujours plus haut, rigolant et criant alors qu'ils se poursuivaient l'un l'autre.

Norm s'assit sur le sol en soupirant, tournant son visage vers le haut. Il rêvait d'avoir cette grâce et cette agilité que possédaient les indigènes. Mais la vérité était qu'il avait eu à peine assez d'endurance pour marcher du camps humain abandonné jusqu'à cet endroit.

« Pourquoi être si triste, Norm? demanda une voix sage. Norm sauta sur ses pieds lorsqu'il vit apparaître Mo'at et il devint immédiatement agité.

-Je vous vois, la salua t-il en bégayant. Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi mais je ne suis pas triste, vraiment, je ne le suis pas du tout.

Mo'at gronda, faisant claquer ses mâchoires. Le coeur de Norm loupa un battement, plus par instinct que par réelle peur. Elle n'essayait pas d'être malveillante, c'était simplement la façon dont ils exprimaient leurs émotions.

-Tu ne me dis pas la vérité. Es-tu malheureux parce que tu ne peux pas sauter dans les arbres comme le font Jake et Neytiri?

Norm hocha lentement la tête.

-Toutes ces choses s'apprennent en temps et en heure. Tu es un ami de ce Peuple, et un jour, tu feras partie de notre famille. Nous t'apprendrons à toi, et aux autres.

Norm jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et aperçut la poignée de Na'vi habillés de vêtements humains qui regardait avec émerveillement l'arbre. Seuls quelques privilégiés avaient été autorisés à demeurer avec le clan quand le reste de la base humaine installée sur Pandora avait été obligé de quitter la planète. Tout comme Jake, ils avaient eux aussi rejoins la tribu sous la forme à présent définitive de leurs Avatars et venaient tout juste d'abandonner leurs corps humains derrière eux.

-Merci, dit-il poliment.

-Viens, nous avons beaucoup de choses à célébrer ce soir. Rassemble tes amis étrangement habillés et venez m'aider à préparer les feux. Sais-tu comment nous récupérons le bois pour les feux?

-Avec des prières adressées à Eywa pour les arbres qui ont perdu une partie d'eux-mêmes et pour le feu qui renverra les esprits de la forêt dans la terre, s'empressa t-il de répondre comme un étudiant surexcité.

Mo'at sourit. Très bien. Tu connais déjà la première leçon. C'est un début prometteur. »

Norm afficha un large sourire, sa poitrine se gonflant de fierté à l'approbation de la Tsahìk et il se dirigea en courant vers les autres, pressé d'entreprendre la tâche qu'elle lui avait confié.

_*********_

Les danses et le festin durèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Beaucoup de chose devaient être célébrées. La victoire d'une guerre apparemment impossible à remporter et la découverte d'un nouvel Arbre Maison. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi beaucoup de tristesse, ce que personne n'oubliait. Il y avait eu de nombreuses victimes à cause de cette guerre et la tribu Omaticaya ne faisait pas exception. Plusieurs frères et soeurs étaient tombés, mais ils étaient auprès d'Eywa à présent et Mo'at avait déclaré que leurs vies devaient être célébrées et non pleurées.

Norm jeta un regard d'envie à Jake alors qu'il s'asseyait, observant la fête de loin. Il se mouvait comme eux, parlait comme eux, connaissait parfaitement leurs coutumes; ce n'était pas juste. C'était lui qui s'était entraîné pour ça pendant des années, pas Jake. L'ex-marine ne connaissait rien des coutumes de Pandora ou des Na'vi encore quelques mois auparavant, et maintenant Jake était accepté comme l'un des leurs, alors que lui se sentait comme un parfait étranger. Il était si absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas la personne se glissant derrière lui.

« Tellement de choses dans ton esprit, dit soudain Neytiri. Norm fut si surpris par sa voix qu'il fit un bond et s'étala par terre. Emettant un petit rire, elle ramassa sa casquette qui était tombée et la remit sur sa tête.

-Tellement de choses dans ton esprit, répéta t-elle, l'aidant à se relever. C'est étonnant que cette chose étrange t'aille. Pourquoi ton esprit est-il si rempli?

-Je suis...mon esprit est toujours plein de choses, répondit-il timidement.

-Eh bien tu vas devoir faire le vide avant demain car tu vas avoir beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Mère a dit que Jake et moi allions enseigner au reste des uniltìrantokx* comment devenir de véritables Na'vi.

-Merci beaucoup.

Neytiri rejeta la tête en arrière et rigola.

-Merci? Tu ne me remercieras plus demain. Mais à présent, voyons voir comment nous pouvons nous débarrasser de toutes ces choses.

Norm afficha un air curieux:

-Comment? demanda t-il.

-En dansant! cria t-elle en le saisissant par le bras.

-Non Neytiri, s'il te plaît. Je ne sais pas danser, protesta Norm alors que la jeune femme étonnamment forte l'entraînait à sa suite vers le grand feu.

-N'importe quoi! Tous les Na'vi savent danser! Fais simplement comme nous! »

Elle le poussa et Norm s'enfonça dans la foule de corps en mouvement. Il eut l'air complètement déconcerté et peut-être un peu effrayé. Mais puisqu'il y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'essayer et de s'adapter, il commença à imiter maladroitement les gestes de Neytiri. Petit à petit, sa réserve disparut. Ses muscles se détendirent et comme il commençait à s'amuser, son habituel froncement de sourcils disparut, laissant place à un sourire.

Les étoiles se frayèrent un chemin dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre et observèrent la célébration au dessous d'elles jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs du jour apparaissent à l'horizon. A ce moment seulement, alors que les dernières braises du feu mourraient, les membres de la tribu s'endormirent, en sécurité dans les branches de leur nouvel Arbre Maison.

_***Uniltirantokx = Avatar/ Marcheur de Rêve dans le langage Na'vi**_


	2. Etre comme Eux

**Disclaimer: Cette fiction appartient à Woffles92, basé sur le film de **

**Note de la trad: Hey! J'espère que vous allez tous bien =) Je dois dire qu'aujourd'hui, je me suis dévouée en retournant voir Avatar au ciné ( juste histoire de vérifier que le vocabulaire utilisé était bien le bon xD) et ça a été très très dur. Mais je suppose qu'il faut ce qu'il faut ehe bref, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos adds! J'espère que le chapitre 2 vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous aimez (ou pas d'ailleurs xD), vos impressions sur les perso, histoire de savoir si vous voulez que je continue.  
**

**Chinesfireball: merci de tes encouragements! C'est vrai que c'est bizarre qu'il y ait si peu de chose sur Avatar o_o **

**Sheppard26: merci à toi aussi pour ta review ^^ Oui, je compte publier régulièrement, mais comme c'est une traduction, ça ne dépend pas que de moi ehe bon piratage de filtre xD**

**Bonne lecture =)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Etre comme Eux**

_Le son des armes à feu se répercuta alentours. Derrière lui, un jet de flammes projeta Samson à terre. Un son strident s'éleva alors que les flammes décrivirent une spirale descendant vers le sol, laissant dans son sillage un nuage de fumée noire épaisse dans l'air raréfié de Pandora. En entrant en contact avec le sol, les flammes explosèrent, provocant une onde de choc, faisant à son tour tomber l'humain Norm Spellman à terre. Pendant un moment, il resta étendu sous le choc. Qu'est ce qu'il fabriquait là, en train de se battre au beau milieu d'une guerre? Il était un scientifique, il s'était destiné à étudier les plantes et les animaux, pas à agiter une arme dans tous les sens. Il avait déjà été touché une fois aujourd'hui et ça avait été douloureux. Vraiment douloureux. A la suite de ces blessures, son Avatar était endommagé. Cela prendrait des jours, peut-être même des semaines pour le soigner, si c'était possible._

_Quelques instants plus tard, le tonnerre du moteur d'un Dragon rugit dans le ciel. Norm leva la tête alors que l'énorme machine à tuer volante passa au dessus des arbres. Il n'y avait qu'un seul Dragon sur Pandora, et Quaritch le commandait. Soudain emplit par un accès de courage – ou peut-être de stupidité – Norm bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à courir derrière lui. Visant le ciel, il vida son chargeur sur le monstre de métal._

_« Ca, c'est pour Grace, salaud! » hurla-il dans le casque de son exopack* par dessus le bruit de ses balles qui fusaient._

_Haletant après cette montée d'adrénaline, il s'arrêta pour admirer son oeuvre. Il y avait un petit nuage de fumée et une partie de la carlingue s'était détachée du vaisseau. _

_« Vise un peu ça! » cria t-il, brandissant le poing en l'air devant son exploit. Néanmoins, les réjouissances furent de courte durée, de nouvelles balles fonçant droit sur lui. Jurant, il plongea vers des plantes qui lui procurèrent un abri. Au bout d'un moment, la pluie de balles cessa. Norm prit un instant afin de se re-saisir mais avant qu'il ne puisse lancer un nouvel assaut, un grondement grave se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement pour rencontrer les yeux verts d'un Loup Vipérin. L'animal grognait toujours. Terrifié, il se mit à reculer sans oser ciller. La créature noire malfaisante se ramassa sur ses pattes arrières, prête a bondir. Sans avoir assez de temps pour recharger son arme, Norm savait qu'il avait peu de chance de se défendre._

_Soudain, un « zzzttt » puissant passa au dessus de sa tête avant qu'une flèche bleue empennée ne se fiche dans le corps du Loup Vipérin. L'animal hurla de douleur alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui, Norm aperçut un corps bleu disparaître au loin derrière un arbre._

_« Merci! » cria t-il, espérant que son sauveur l'entendrait._

_Puis le Loup Vipérin mort commença à parler, son regard vert, mort et froid gravé dans la mémoire de l'homme._

_« Norm! Norm!...Réveille toi » disait-il..._

« Réveille toi Norm! siffla Jake un peu plus fort, ce qui eut de l'effet cette fois-ci. Son ami se réveilla en sursaut, lâchant un cri de surprise. Son brusque mouvement secoua violemment le hamac de feuilles d'un bord à l'autre et Norm effectua un vol plané. Si Jake et sa compagne n'avaient pas été si rapides, il serait probablement tombé avant de rencontrer une mort douloureuse. Chacun d'entre eux saisit un de ses bras et le ramenèrent en sécurité sur la branche la plus proche.

-Que...Quoi? balbutia le scientifique.

-Je te fais confiance pour être le premier à tomber des arbres, rigola Jake alors que confus, Norm baissa ses yeux verts. Neytiri, ça me fait penser que nous avons oublié le filet de sécurité. Il y en avait bien un dans l'ancien Arbre Maison, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, tu as raison. Nous ne l'utilisions pas souvent, mais néanmoins, nous l'utilisions. Je demanderai à quelqu'unes des femmes de commencer à en fabriquer un.

-Bonne idée. Il se retourna vers Norm à présent tout à fait éveillé. Allez viens l'endormi, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner!

Norm observa les branches éloignées du sol et déglutit, la gorge serrée.

-Euh, merci de m'avoir sauvé, dit t-il avec reconnaissance. Mais au fait...comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvé ici?

-Neytiri et moi t'avons porté. Tu t'étais endormi sur le sol près du feu et les enfants avaient commencé à peindre ton T-shirt....

Il baissa les yeux sur le vêtement humain à taille Na'vi qu'il portait. Sur certaines parties de son T-shirt, il y avait des tourbillons de couleurs vives ainsi que des dessins parsemés de bleu, vert, jaune et noir. Si les Na'vi avaient été capables de rougir, il aurait senti le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Tu as l'air très mignon, le taquina Jake avant d'esquiver le faible poing que venait de lancer Norm dans sa direction. Il gloussa et disparut dans les branches inférieures

-Jake! Attends! L'appela désespérément Norm. Comment suis-je supposé descendre?!

Le Roi en apprentissage jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et sourit.

-Première leçon pour devenir un véritable Na'vi: Penser rapidement!

Sur ces quelques brefs conseils, il disparut, sautant de branche en branche.

Ajustant sa casquette sur sa tête, Norm grogna d'irritation alors qu'il se frayait lentement un chemin le long des plantes grimpantes. Un rameau sur laquelle il venait de marcher craqua et Norm se coucha sur la branche de peur que tout l'ensemble ne s'écroule sous son poids.

-Facile à dire pour lui, marmonna t-il alors qu'il recommençait à bouger. Il a eu des mois d'entraînement avec « miss princesse ». Demandez moi n'importe quoi sur la langue, les traditions ou l'histoire et _là,_ ça ira. C'est stupide. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais _aimé _le sport. »

Avec des gestes précautionneux et quelques sauts de confiance (*1) il réussit à atteindre le sol avec seulement quelques égratignures sur les bras et les jambes.

L'arbre grouillait d'activité. C'était presque comme si les Na'vi le connaissait depuis longtemps, comme si ils avaient vécu toute leur vie ici. Les enfants couraient autour, riant et criant pendant que leurs mères impatientes essayaient de les attraper et de les retenir assez longtemps pour les gronder. Une femme était assise, berçant un minuscule bébé bleu alors que plusieurs Na'vi groupés autour d'elle admirait le petit enfant.

« Il sera fort, comme son père! Ces bras sont habiles. Je le voir devenir un grand maître d'Ikran, dit l'un d'entre eux d'un ton déterminé.

-Non, non, rétorqua un autre, ces jambes sont faites pour chevaucher. Il sera un excellent maître Pa'li.

-Vous vous trompez tous les deux, intervint un troisième. Sa force ne réside ni dans ses bras ni dans ses jambes mais dans son esprit. Il sera sage, il nous guidera tous avec l'aide et la bénédiction d'Eywa. »

La mère ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'ils disaient, regardant son enfant avec amour, perdue dans la profondeur de ses yeux dorés innocents.

Un groupe d'hommes se tenait non loin de là, utilisant des bâtons afin de dessiner dans la poussière. Ils étaient en train d'examiner la géographie de la région entourant le nouvel Arbre Maison, essayant de déterminer où se trouvaient les meilleurs endroits pour chasser et où était la plus proche source d'eau fraîche.

Les femmes plus âgées étaient assises elles aussi en groupe, bavardant tout en tressant d'une main experte des paniers à partir de brindilles. Une autre était en train de confectionner un collier avec un motif complexe de perles et de plumes aux couleurs éclatantes.

Regardant tout autour de lui, un sentiment de fierté envahit Norm. Il avait étudié ce peuple pendant tellement longtemps de si loin, des écritures aux vidéos en passant par les hologrammes. Et à présent, il était ici, se tenant au milieu d'eux alors qu'ils continuaient de vivre leur vie, le remplissant d'émotion. Il était tombé amoureux des Na'vi, de ce peuple et de ses coutumes alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant lorsque les toutes premières histoires racontant la vie sur Pandora avaient été ramenées aux terriens. Etre ici, presque comme l'un des leurs, dans un corps presque identique au leur tenait du rêve.

« Norm!

Il se retourna rapidement pour voir un objet violet foncer droit sur lui dans un sifflement. Sans le réaliser, ses mains se tendirent afin de le saisir juste avant qu'il ne ne lui explose au visage. La chose violette se révéla être un fruit que les Na'vi mangeaient traditionnellement le matin. C'était rafraîchissant et disposait l'esprit dans de bonnes conditions pour les épreuves de la journée à venir.

-Tu apprends en permanence, même maintenant, dit Neytiti, affichant un sourire appréciateur alors qu'elle approchait. Le rejoignant, elle plaça sa main sur la poitrine du jeune homme, juste au dessus de son coeur qui commença à battre deux fois plus vite. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les femmes, encore moins avec celles aussi belles que Neytiri.

-Les Na'vi sont plus rapides, plus forts et plus vifs que les Hommes du Ciel. Ton corps le sait déjà, seul ton esprit doit l'apprendre. Dépêche toi de manger et trouve mon Jake. Si tu veux être comme les gens de ce peuple, tu dois leur ressembler. Elle le regarda de haut en bas avant de sourire.

-Peindre tes vêtements d'Homme du Ciel, ce n'est pas nous ressembler.

-Ce n'était pas moi! Protesta t-il. Neytiri rigola.

-Quand tu sera prêt, va trouver les autres Marcheurs de Rêve et dis leur que l'entraînement commencera à midi. Habituellement, nous commençons à l'aube mais avec toutes les célébrations de la nuit dernière, je ne vais pas me montrer méchante. »

Elle se retourna et disparut dans la foule. Prenant le fruit dans sa main, Norm éplucha l'épaisse peau violette qui laissa apparaître une orange juteuse. Cela avait le goût de plusieurs fruits terriens mélangés à quelque chose d'inconnu. Bien qu'étrange, la recette n'était pas déplaisante. Afin de le savourer pleinement, il s'assit au pied d'une racine pilier. Il venait à peine de toucher le sol qu'un cri strident retentit et il sauta sur ses pieds.

« Regarde un peu où tu t'assois Marcheur de Rêve, siffla une femme offensée, agitant la queue sur laquelle il venait de s'asseoir.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, bégaya Norm en s'excusant. S'il vous plaît, excusez-moi, je n'avais pas vu votre queue. Oui bien sûr que je ne l'avais pas vu ou je ne me serais pas assis, parce que ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais assis exprès sur votre queue. Je suis vraiment navré.

La femelle l'observa avec une curiosité dérangeante.

-Tant de mots inutiles. Est-ce que tous les Marcheurs de Rêve parlent de cette façon?

Norm émit un rire timide.

-Non, je crois que ça vient juste de moi. Désolé. »

Comme le pli sur son front disparut, Norm la remarqua vraiment pour la première fois. Elle était jeune, plus jeune que Neytiri, mais il n'aurait pas su dire quel était l'écart d'âge. Son visage était plus arrondi et son nez, plus petit. Elle se mit à lentement tourner autour de lui. Le coeur de Norm recommença à battre rapidement. Les femmes lui étaient totalement étrangères, quelle que soit leur espèce. A moins d'avoir un sujet de conversation commun, la science par exemple, il était perdu.

-Les Na'vi ont de grands yeux pour voir, dit -elle en réapparaissant dans son champs de vision. Tu ferais bien de les utiliser. »

Norm hocha rapidement la tête montrant ainsi qu'il avait reçu le message avant qu'elle ne se retourne et ne parte. Cette fois, avant de s'asseoir, il vérifia deux fois qu'il n'y ait rien.

Au lieu de trouver Jake, ce fut Jake qui le trouva alors qu'il léchait les dernières gouttes de jus de ses doigts.

« Allez viens Norm, occupons-nous de t'habiller. Ou...dans le cas présent, de te déshabiller, rigola t-il, le désarroi agrandissant les yeux du scientifique.

-Vraiment, insista t-il, ces vêtements me conviennent très bien.

L'habit typique des Na'vi était en fait un simple morceau de tissu fait d'une sorte de filet. Même les femmes ne portaient que ce bout de tissu sans rien d'autre que quelques colliers pour détourner l'attention de leurs poitrines nues. Le sentiment de malaise que provoquait la nudité était en réalité limité aux humains et à la culture avec laquelle ils avaient été éduqués.

-N'aie pas peur, le rassura Jake. Ce n'est pas aussi dur que ça en à l'air, vraiment. On s'y habitue assez rapidement. Et c'est aussi une sensation agréable, ajouta t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

-Est-ce que je peux quand même garder ma casquette? demanda Norm, plein d'espoir. Pendant tous ces mois passés sur Pandora, il s'y était attaché.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre. C'est Neytiri le chef. Si elle dit que c'est bon, alors c'est bon. »

Faisant confiance aux instincts de son ami, Norm se leva à contrecoeur avant de le suivre. La chance de s'intégrer parmi les Na'vi et d'être accepté comme l'un des leurs était quelque chose qu'il avait cru hors d'atteinte de ses rêves les plus fous. Il devrait faire quelques petits sacrifices.

***Exopack: sur mon profile, j'ai publié quelques liens utiles, dont une image de ce qu'est l'exopack**

***1 "saut de confiance" existe bel et bien (je l'accorde, ça sonne étrange), à connotation religieuse**

Chinesfireball


	3. Premières Epreuves

**Disclaimer: Cette fic appartient à Woffles92 basé sur le film de James Cameron.  
**

**Note de la traductrice: Hey! Je suis désolée si je ne poste qu'une fois par semaine, mais entre la fac, le travail, mes fics à updater, la traduction, c'est un peu short. Mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous traduire rapidement cette histoire =) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et pour les adds en story alerts, ca aide à rester motivée quand on en a des coups de barre, et ça fait aussi plaisir à l'auteure.  
**

**Chinesfireball: Oui, je pense que Neytiri ne va pas être tendre avec eux xD A propos de Samson, je ne sais pas, je me suis aussi posée la question mais je pense que l'auteure a juste donné un nom à un personnage que l'on ne verra plus. Et merci pour tes encouragements! =)**

**Lody-el: oui, c'est très dur de se dévouer pour retourner voir Avatar! ehe mais je pense qu'il faut bien le voir deux fois pour tout remarquer ( et encore)**

**Miss anonyme: merci, ta review était très sympa *o* oui effectivement, j'aime bcp cette histoire et j'espère que la traduction rend bien l'esprit de la fanfic d'origine parce que j'adore la façon de développer les personnages de Woffles92!  
**

**Sheppard26: ehe je travaille déjà sur la suite =)**

**Et je voulais m'excuser si parfois je faisais quelques fautes, à force de traduire, de tourner les phrases dans tous les sens pour voir ce qui est le mieux, je finis par ne plus savoir ce qui est français ou pas xD **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Premières épreuves.**

Dire que Norm se sentait mal à l'aise aurait été un euphémisme, un peu comme dire qu'un Thanator réduisant votre peau en lambeau était simplement en train de jouer avec vous. La fine bande de cuir que portaient traditionnellement les Na'vi paraissaient fichtrement plus petit une fois qu'on les portait soi-même. Norm regarda son corps avec une sorte de répulsion. Il était, maigre, fluet et il jugea que sa vue ne satisferait rien ni personne, encore moins quand il était presque nu.

« Je n'aime pas ça Jake , admit-il franchement, je n'aime pas ça _du tout_.

-Il faut juste s'y habituer Norm. Neytiri ne t'enseignera pas tant que tu ne seras pas convenablement habillé, répondit Jake.

C'était peut-être une mince consolation, mais Norm n'était pas le seul. Il y avait aussi quatre autres pilotes Avatars qui avaient aidé les Na'vi lors de la guerre ayant été autorisés à rester sur Pandora. Les trois d'entre eux qui se tenaient là, habillés, étaient des homme alors que la seule femme du groupe avait été conduite ailleurs.

-Ces bracelets seront le symbole de votre apprentissage, dit Jake à chacun d'entre eux pendant qu'il laçait plusieurs bracelets perlés autour de leurs bras.

Norm le savait déjà, étant le plus instruit des pilotes Avatars. Il savait également que la complexité et la couleur des différents motifs désignaient un rang, un statut ou une capacité spéciale. Les colliers et les autres bracelets qui n'avaient d'autre fonction que d'être purement esthétiques étaient encore plus déroutants.

-Je ne me sens...pas à l'aise sans vêtements humains, fit remarquer un des pilotes Avatar, Jans. Une fois que vous étiez façonné par certaines habitudes, il était dur d'en changer. Xang, un autre pilote Avatar, tirait sur les lanières retenant son pagne en place d'une façon gênée.

-Ca gratte un peu, se plaignit-il.

-Ca suffit tout le monde, on arrête! cria soudain Jake, ayant clairement atteint son quota de plaintes pour la journée. Vous n'êtes plus des humains, ni des Avatars. Vous êtes de vrais Na'vi. Quand vous êtes arrivés ici, vous vouliez être tout comme eux, pas vrai? Eh bien vous y êtes, c'est maintenant que ça se passe! Et pourtant, vous êtes tous en train de vous morfondre comme des enfants gâtés qui n'ont pas eu exactement ce qu'ils voulaient pour leur anniversaire. C'est le premier et le plus insignifiant obstacle de votre parcours, si vous trouvez ça difficile, alors vous feriez mieux d'abandonner tout de suite. Accrochez vous et grandissez!

Il y eut un silence stupéfait comme ils se sentaient tous coupable. Chacun de ses mots sonnaient justes. Quelques uns des hommes du peuple Na'vi qui accompagnaient Jake et qui parlaient anglais ricanèrent. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre pourquoi ces nouveaux arrivants en faisaient toute une histoire.

-Allons-y. Neytiri vous attend, et mieux vaut ne pas la faire attendre trop longtemps.

Les hommes suivirent Jake à l'extérieur du nouvel Arbre Maison jusqu'à une clairière où se tenaient Neytiri et sa mère, en train de parler à un autre petit groupe de Na'vi. Elle sourit en les voyant arriver. Cependant, ce n'était pas son habituel sourire chaleureux mais plus le sourire d'une personne qui détenait un puissant secret et qui le gardait pour elle. Aux yeux de Norm, c'était plus que troublant.

-Sommes-nous tous prêts? Demanda t-elle, comptant les personnes présentes. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se retourna vers son compagnon.

-Où est celle qui se nomme Louise?

Louise était la femme du groupe des Marcheurs de Rêve. Comme si elles faisaient la queue, quelques femmes Na'vi approchèrent, jacassant dans leur langue d'origine tout en tirant une personne apparemment réticente avec elles. Neytira plaça l'arc de son père au dessus de sa tête afin qu'il repose sur ses épaules.

-Quel est le problème?

Entre les femelles Na'vi, Norm arriva à distinguer le visage humide de larmes d'une autre femme. Elle tenait ses bras étroitement enroulés autour de sa poitrine, essayant de couvrir autant que possible son buste découvert. Comme les pièces d'un puzzle, tout se mit en place dans l'esprit de Norm. Bien sûr que ce serait pire pour elle. Les femmes humaines gardaient la poitrine couverte, alors naturellement, elle devait avoir terriblement honte de devoir se montrer ainsi. Il se sentit soudain coupable de s'être plaint un peu plus tôt et à présent, cela ne lui paraissait plus si terrible que ça.

Louise était trop choquée pour pouvoir répondre à Neytiri alors qu'elle approchait et Jake le fit pour elle, un peu embarrassé. Après avoir reçu une explication, la princesse la saisit délicatement par les épaules et se mit à lui parler doucement, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Essayant d'entendre ce qu'elle disait, Norm capta seulement quelques bribes de ce qui se disait.

-Eywa t'a fait don d'un corps magnifique et il n'y a aucune honte à le montrer. Tu dois te tenir droite et fière. Eywa nous voit tous. Nous ne lui cachons rien et tu ne dois pas avoir l'impression d'avoir à te cacher.

Ces paroles étaient pleines de gentillesse et d'encouragement mais le regard de la jeune femme à moitié humaine était déchirant. Elle remercia silencieusement Neytiri mais il était clair que cela lui demanderait plus que des mots pour abaisser ses bras.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent puis Neytiri prit un de ses colliers de plume, le passa au dessus de sa tête et le plaça avec délicatesse autour du cou de Louise. Les autres femmes qui étaient à ses côtés l'imitèrent et elle eut bientôt assez de plumes et de perles pour couvrir presque entièrement la partie supérieur de son corps bleu.

-Chaque jour, l'une d'entre nous reprendra son collier, et de cette façon, tu n'y feras plus attention, finit-elle en hochant la tête d'un air diplomatique. Personne ne le dit à voix haute, mais à cet instant précis, tout le monde se rendit compte à quel point Neytiri serait une grande reine.

Non sans hésitation, Louise retira ses bras et regarda son corps.

-Merci, murmura t-elle doucement.

-Il n'y a aucune raison de me remercier. Maintenant, sèche tes pleurs. Il n'y a pas de place pour les larmes dans mes cours.

Sur ce, Louise se mélangea aux autres Marcheurs de Rêve afin de rejoindre sa place. Bizarrement, le groupe de jeunes Na'vi qui s'était rassemblé auprès de la princesse dans l'émoi fit de même.

-Guerriers, commença Neytiri, aujourd'hui est le premier jour d'un long parcours afin de devenir un véritable membre du clan. Aujourd'hui, vous allez commencer votre transformation. Comme le Ya'lata qui s'enferme dans un cocon toute une saison, vous renaîtrez avec la grâce d'Eywa.

Elle marqua une pause, les laissant s'imprégner de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Norm scruta rapidement les visages autour de lui et fut plutôt réconforté de voir que même quelques indigènes paraissaient inquiets au sujet de l'entraînement à venir.

-Vous verrez peut-être que vous n'êtes pas tous familiers avec ce qui est à venir. Marcheurs de Rêve, vous ne recevrez pas plus d'aide que le reste. Vous vous entraînerez avec les membres du clan qui ont l'âge de se présenter. Nous vous formerons au rythme que j'ai fixé pour vous et non pas au vôtre. Vous devez être forts et je prie qu'Eywa vous accorde le courage dont vous aurez besoin.

N'ayant jamais entendu parler Neytiri d'une voix aussi forte, Norm fut surpris de voir à quel point elle parlait bien. Naturellement, elle s'était exprimée en Na'vi, mais il avait tout compris. Elle possédait cette présence impérieuse et il sut qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème à contrôler le groupe. Restait maintenant à voir si tout le monde serait à la hauteur de son défi...

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Mo'at parla et s'adressa au groupe.

-C'est à ce moment que la coutume exige que je vous évalue, mais j'ai décidé que cet honneur revennait désormais à ma fille.

Apparemment, c'était nouveau, même pour Neytiri qui se retourna rapidement vers sa mère, affichant une expression troublée. Elles n'échangèrent pas un seul mot mais Neytiri dégaina la dague du fourreau qu'elle portait à la poitrine avant de s'approcher du Na'vi se tenant le plus à sa gauche. Tout le monde l'observait avec intensité, pressé de voir comment elle allait se débrouiller. Elle saisit la main d'un jeune apprenti et piqua le second de ses quatre doigts du bout de sa lame puis elle lécha rapidement la goutte de sang perlant.

-Quo'wat, tu possèdes un coeur et un corps puissants. Tu excelleras dans beaucoup de domaines.

Sans prévenir, Mo'at frappa tel un scorpion, piquant son épaule de l'os aiguisé qui faisait partie de sa parure royale de bijoux traditionnels. Elle plaça l'os sur sa langue et savoura pendant quelques instants. Puis se tournant vers le reste, elle sourit d'un sourire dont seul un souverain avait le secret.

-Je ne serais pas un bon professeur si je ne m'assurais pas du travail des mes étudiants, n'est-ce pas? » fut sa réponse aux nombreux regards confus."

Toute la ligne d'apprentis y passa.

« Tu rêves de liberté et seras chez toi dans les cieux. Vos ennemis vous craindrons, toi et ton Ikran. »

« Eywa t'a fait don d'yeux exceptionnels. Ta flèche serait parfaite si tu n'hésitais pas tant à tuer. »

« Les Pa'li sont chers à ton coeur. Vous êtes tous les deux tombés amoureux de la sensation du vent sur votre visage. J'attends avec impatience de te voir en chevaucher un. »

« Ah! gronda t-elle en approchant, NormSpellman, qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

Elle fit un geste vers la casquette qu'il portait plutôt maladroitement sur la tête.

-C'est...euh, c'est un chapeau, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire innocent.

-Est-ce que tu vois d'autre... Elle s'interrompit, essayant soigneusement de se souvenir du mot qu'il venait d'employer, "chapeau" ici?

-Non.

-Alors ça ne va pas. Enlève-le.

Le coeur lourd, il retira la casquette de sa tête bleue et avant d'avoir pu la poser par terre, Neytiri la lui arracha des mains et la jeta dans des buissons proches. Puis, son corps trahissant son agitation, elle saisit brutalement sa main et la piqua.

-Ton esprit est fort, dit-elle, léchant le sang sur son doigt. Mais ton corps ne l'est pas. Il va te falloir travailler encore plus dur.

Puis ce fut le tour de Mo'at dont le coup arriva rapidement mais qu'il sentit à peine. Elle l'étudia attentivement pendant qu'elle goûtait son sang. Puis d'un hochement de tête approbateur, elle passa au suivant.

Cela continua jusqu'à ce que les neuf apprentis aient été évalués. Une fois qu'elles eurent fini, Mo'at se retourna vers sa fille et l'attrapa par les épaules.

-Tu t'es très bien débrouillée. C'est heureux de te voir devenir ce que tu dois être si rapidement.

-Merci mère.

-Et qu'Eywa vous bénisse tous , conclut-elle en tendant une main vers le ciel avant de finalement se retirer dans les entrailles du nouvel Arbre Maison.

-A présent, nous sommes prêts à commencer, dit Neytiri; Aujourd'hui, nous allons explorer la forêt. Un guerrier doit être fort et capable de courir sur de longues distances sans problème. Il faut aussi découvrir l'espace qui entoure votre foyer, ce qui vous donnera un avantage sur vos ennemis. Vous suivrez."

Et sans prévenir, Jake et elle se mirent à courir. Il y eut un moment d'hésitation au sein du groupe, chacun se regardant avant de se mettre à leur tour à courir. C'était l'instant que Norm avait redouté et avec réticence, il les suivit.

La forêt de Pandora était une merveille à contempler, regorgeant d'une faune et d'une flore aux couleurs éclatantes. C'était la toute première chose qui avait donné envie à Norm de devenir biologiste. Sur sa planète d'origine, la Terre, il n'y avait plus de nature. Tout poussait dans des serres ou était fabriqué pour compenser et être ré-implanté dans les déserts qu'étaient devenues les terres abandonnées. D'après les archives, la Terre ressemblait à Pandora 150 années auparavant, mais des choses terribles s'étaient passées. A présent, les deux planètes ne pouvaient être plus différentes. Mais Norm ne pouvait admirer ce qu'il avait sous les yeux sans entendre la voix de Grace dans un coin de sa tête, lui demandant de prélever un échantillon, et il essaya donc de ne pas trop penser à cette magnifique flore qui l'entourait.

Ce n'était pas si dur, la douleur réussissant assez bien à détourer son attention. Il s'était pris les pieds dans des branches tellement de fois, ou était souvent tombé à cause des buissons, s'écroulant dans la poussière. Il s'était relevé pour se retrouver la bouche pleine de terre quelques minutes plus tard. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, ses jambes le brûlaient de douleur à force de courir, et ses pieds saignaient à cause des nombreuses épines et cailloux sur lesquelles il avait marché. L'atroce idée de devoir passer la nuit dans la jungle impitoyable était la seule chose qui le forçait à se battre.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Norm ne réussit pas à suivre. Il avait d'abord suivi le groupe, puis la personne la plus lente du groupe – à l'exception de lui - espérant que cette dernière avait toujours les autres en vue. A présent, il calquait simplement sa course sur le mouvement des buissons en priant pour que ce ne soit pas un animal qu'il suivait.

Trébuchant à nouveau, il se mit à tâtonner dans le massif d'un arbuste et glissa directement dans une clairière où s'était réunis les autres. Il y eut un feulement de douleur et quelqu'un sauta sur ses pieds alors qu'il s'étalait sur le sol.

« Est-ce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ma queue t'aurait offensé? cracha la même fille qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée alors que Norm relevait la tête et lui jetait un regard halluciné avant d'offrir un flot d'excuses. Il était tout retourné de la voir là et il se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici.

-C'est gentil de ta part de nous rejoindre, lança Neytiri, affichant à nouveau son étrange et fameux sourire. Nous étions sur le point de commencer un jeu, et tu as été choisi pour être le premier.

-Neytiri, commença Jake tout bas, néanmoins assez fort pour que le reste du groupe l'entendre, laisse le reprendre son souffle, tu vois bien qu'il est épuisé.

-Non, répondit-elle fermement. Nous devons être dur avec eux. Ils doivent apprendre rapidement ou ne pas apprendre du tout. Est-ce que je n'ai pas été dure avec toi?

-Si mais c'était différent...

-Pff. Aucune différence, aboya t-elle. Ils apprendront rapidement. Elle se tourna vers Norm. Lève toi.

Il obéit sans aucune hésitation. Neytiri l'effrayait un peu et il ne comptait pas la mettre en colère plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Eywa nous a fait don de sens, et vous devez apprendre comment utiliser chacun d'entre eux de la même manière. Nous ne devons pas nous reposer uniquement sur nos yeux.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle défit une bande de tissu qu'elle avait noué autour de son bras. L'ayant plaçée sur les yeux de Norm, elle l'attacha derrière sa tête.

-A présent, tu es aveugle. Je vais faire ce bruit trois fois, seulement trois fois, et tu devras me trouver.

Elle émit un son semblable à celui qu'elle faisait en appelant son Ikran.

-D'accord, je suis prêt, dit Norm, se mettant au travail avec enthousiasme.

-Mais ce n'est pas si simple, expliqua t-elle, je ne serai pas la seule à faire du bruit. Au coeur de la bataille, la confusion règne. Tu dois te concentrer sur ma voix, et uniquement ma voix. Les autres, faites autant de bruit que vous le voulez. C'est parti! »

Des mains saisir Norm et le firent tourner jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le tournis et ne puisse plus savoir où il était. En plus de ça, le groupe émettait des bruits d'animaux avec frénésie afin de distraire son attention.

Au dessus des bruits, il cru entendre le premier cri de Neytiri et se tourna dans la direction d'où cela provenait avant d'avancer. Ses oreilles se dressèrent alors qu'il reconnut la voix de Jake.

«Colin... dit-il en souriant.

-Maillard, répondit Norm en rigolant.»

Neytiri cria à nouveau et il se tourna dans la direction opposée. Etait-elle en train de se déplacer? Si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas très juste, même si plus il y pensait, moins il trouvait que Neytiri était du genre équitable.

Une troisième fois et Norm saisit sa chance, ajustant légèrement sa position et se mouvant prudemment en avant, agitant les bras devant lui. Ses mains trouvèrent quelque chose et il s'en saisit instinctivement. Enlevant le bandeau de l'autre main, il fut accueilli par le visage souriant de Neytiri.

« Je te félicite, lança t-elle, c'était seulement mon deuxième appel.

-Vraiment? demanda t-il, légèrement perplexe.

-Oui. Je suis satisfaite.

Comme un enfant transporté de joie, Norm sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. Il se retourna, cherchant Jake qui leva le pouce dans sa direction.

-Et maintenant, qui peut l'égaler? demanda t-elle aux autres qui essayaient tous d'échapper à son regard. Personne ne voulait vraiment se lancer après la réussite du Marcheur de Rêve. Peut-être que cet entraînement ne serait pas si mauvais qu'il l'avais d'abord pensé....


	4. Se Sentir Perdu

**Disclaimer: Cette fiction appartient à Woffles92, basé sur le film de James Cameron.  
**

**Note de la traductrice: Hey =) Nouveau chapitre des aventures de Norm Spellman...J'espère qu'il vous plaira! xD Concernant le rythme de publication, je vais essayer de me calquer sur celui de l'auteure de la fanfic, soit une fois par semaine...En espérant pouvoir continuer de cette façon xD comme le disait Woffles92, ce n'est pas toujours facile de jongler entre l'écriture, les études, le travail et tout le reste....Au fait, sur mon profil, j'avais passé des liens mais on ne pouvait pas cliquer dessus, mais j'ai updaté et donc maintenant, c'est bon.  
**

**Merci aussi pour vos reviews et les ajouts en story alerts =)  
**

**Chinesfireball: effectivement, Neytiri n'est pas un prof facile xD merci pour tes encouragements, c'est vrai que la traduction n'est pas tjrs évidente, mais c'est un bon moyen de s'améliorer. Je voulais aussi ajouter que Woffles92 a laissé une review répondant à ta question par rapport à Samson. Apparemment, il serait pilote d'hélico de la RDA (perso, j'ai appris quelque chose xD)**

**Yudith: merci bcp pour ta review, ça fait plaisir ^^ je ne suis que la traductrice (ehe) mais si tu as des rmques à faire sur la façon dont je traduis, tu peux aussi le faire, parfois ça aide...Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ça devient parfois dur de savoir ce qui est français ou pas xD**

**Lilou3869: Je suis d'accord avec toi, cette fiction est proche du film, c'est pour ça que je voulais la traduire =) je trouve que Woffles92 restitue parfaitement l'atmosphère du film!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Se sentir perdu**

_Peut-être que cet entraînement ne serait pas si mauvais qu'il l'avais d'abord pensé...._

Combien il regrettait de l'avoir pensé. C'était comme si Neytiri pouvait lire dans les esprits et avait décidé de le sanctionner pour son optimisme, ce qui, à son avis, ne méritait aucune punition.

Le reste du groupe d'apprentis avait réussi à remporter le défi de Neytiri avec peu ou pas d'effort. Les scientifiques étaient très sensibles à ce qui les entouraient, ils devaient l'être, cela faisait partie des qualifications requises pour leur travail. Quant aux indigènes, eh bien eux étaient nés avec cette acuité exacerbée. Après ce constat, Norm ne se sentit pas à la hauteur. Pendant un court instant, il avait été aux anges, invincible, mais en regardant ses camarades faire aussi bien que lui, ses espoirs avaient volé en éclat. Il voulait toujours être le meilleur et il était anéanti quand il ne l'était pas. Puis il commença à se sentir coupable et se mit en colère contre lui-même, furieux de se comporter de la sorte. Ils formaient une équipe, tous ensemble, et la seule chose qu'il voulait était être le meilleur. C'était égoïste.

Jake voyait que son ami était découragé et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il savait que Norm analysait beaucoup trop les choses, c'était ce qu'il le rendait si brillant en tant que scientifique, mais cela ne faisait également que compliquer la situation quand il commençait à se remettre en question. Il voulait l'aider mais il savait que jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent au nouvel Arbre Maison, il devait être le professeur de Norm et pas son ami.

La jeune princesse du clan était elle aussi clairement agacée de voir que son défi lancé au groupe n'avait pas été aussi le difficile à remporter qu'elle l'avait d'abord souhaité, et elle les poussa deux fois plus sur le chemin du retour. En moins de quelques minutes, Norm perdit le groupe et la seule façon de savoir s'il se dirigeait dans la bonne direction était l'immense Arbre Maison, un repère constant. Même de l'endroit éloigné où ils s'étaient aventurés, on pouvait toujours le voir, dominant de toute sa hauteur la canopée.

A environ un kilomètre et demi du camp, Norm avait abandonné. Il lava son corps trempé de sueur dans un petit ruisseau dans lequel il s'assit, s'apitoyant sur lui-même. Le crépuscule tombait sur Pandora et la forêt bio-luminescente commençait à s'éveiller. Alors qu'il était assis, remuant les orteils dans le petit cours d'eau glougloutant, un esprit de la forêt descendit par petites impulsions et se posa sur le bout de son nez. Il loucha les yeux pour mieux le voir.

« Salut toi, dit-il doucement comme s'il voulait ne pas l'effrayer. L'esprit s'envola de son nez vers son bras autour duquel il décrivit délicatement des cercles le long de sa peau jusqu'à ses doigts.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Se demanda t-il en soupirant. Je suis un scientifique, pas un guerrier, je ne suis pas taillé pour ça. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser Jake me convaincre de rester définitivement connecté à mon Avatar.

Lorsqu'il mentionna Jake, la graine commença à danser sur le bout de son doigt.

-Oui, lui, votre enfant chéri. Tout le monde aime Jake.

Puis il y eu un bruissement sur la rive opposée.

-Norm!

-En parlant du loup, grogna t-il. La graine s'envola dans les airs et descendit le courant du ruisseau. Eh bien au revoir alors, souffla t-il, légèrement vexé de son soudain départ.

-Norm! Cria à nouveau Jake en se frayant bruyamment un chemin dans un éclaboussement à travers le ruisseau. Où étais-tu passé, mon frère? Nous avons cru t'avoir perdu là-bas!

-Non, vous ne m'aviez perdu, répondit Norm en se relevant.

-Eh ho, attends une seconde, l'appela Jake, sentant l'humeur dans laquelle se trouvait Norm qui le frôla en passant. Qu'y a t-il?

Le scientifique s'arrêta et soupira. Il était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'une seconde personne jaillit d'entre les buissons.

-NormSpellman, tu as été retrouvé, dit Neytiri. Ce n'était pas du soulagement dans sa voix, mais quelque chose comme du sarcasme. Elle n'était pas vraiment satisfaite de lui. J'avais dit que vous deviez suivre! Et où te trouvons-nous?

-Neytiri, commença Jake en essayant de faire taire sa compagne.

-Laisse-moi parler Jake! Répliqua t-elle. Nous te retrouvons en train de te détendre dans la rivière. J'ai dit que tu devais travailler, et tu ne travailles pas du tout!

-Si, je travaille! Aboya Norm en réponse, surprenant Neytiri et son compagnon. Ne me dis pas que je ne travaille pas parce que je le fais! C'est juste que je n'y arriverai pas!

Elle gronda sourdement:

-Ne dis pas que tu n'y arrives pas, pas à moi. C'est moi qui te dis quand tu ne peux pas le faire.

-Je n'y arriverai pas, répéta t-il d'un air provocateur.

-Arr! Neytiri jeta les mains en l'air avant de les pointer sur Jake. Parle-lui, lui ordonna t-elle. Je ne peux pas enseigner à ceux qui ne veulent pas apprendre.

Elle disparut en trombe dans la forêt, grommelant furieusement entre ses dents en Na'vi. Puis sans même daigner se retourner, elle ajouta:

-Les apprenti-guerriers mangent tous ensemble. Ils t'ont attendu assez longtemps, ou bien dois-je leur dire que tu n'y arriveras pas?

-Donne nous juste une minute, répondit Jake. Norm...

-Epargne moi ça, dit-il avec colère. Je suis épuisé, j'ai faim, et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler maintenant.

-Après le dîner alors. »

Norm roula les yeux mais ne trouva pas assez d'énergie pour se disputer.

Le court trajet de retour jusqu'au nouvel Arbre Maison fut silencieux. Il observait la mousse briller sous ses pieds alors qu'il marchait.

Les feux allumés entre les racines piliers de l'arbre diffusaient une lueur dorée. Essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, il se glissa dans la foule jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son groupe, assis autour d'un feu, regardant d'un air plaintif la nourriture à laquelle ils n'avaient pas touché.

« Ah! Il est là! Nous pouvons manger! Cria joyeusement Xang.

-Où étais-tu passé?

-Tu t'étais perdu?

-Où est-ce que Jake t'a trouvé?

Les questions fusaient en nombre, attirant l'attention qu'il avait cherché à éviter sur lui.

-Je n'ai pas pu suivre, avoua t-il en haussant les épaules, espérant qu'ils imiteraient son apparente nonchalance au sujet de son manque de résistance et qu'ils n'en parleraient plus. Il s'assit à côté d'eux.

-Ma queue t'a t-elle offensé? Demanda la femelle à présent familière en frôlant le visage du jeune homme de sa queue.

-Je l'ai encore fait? Demanda t-il d'une voix clairement exaspérée.

-Non, et c'est pour ça qu'elle te le demande.

Tout le monde rigola.

-Hey hey, lança Jans, qui suis-je?

Il commença à mimer Norm tombant dans des buissons en émettant des bruits exagérés, fouettant l'air de ses bras, et tout le monde se tordit de rire.

-Vous savez quoi, finalement, je ne suis pas si affamé que ça, dit soudain Norm en se relevant.

-Norm, c'était juste une blague! Dit Jans levant ses mains dans un geste innocent.

-Non, ça va, c'est bon, le ton amer de sa voix révélant qu'il était loin d'aller bien. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je vous verrez tous demain.

-Norm!

-Ne sois pas comme ça!

-Reviens! »

Mais il s'était éloigné, Jake lui même incapable de l'arrêter. L'apprenti roi des Na'vi posa une main sur son épaule mais Norm l'ignora et marmonna quelque chose comme « Ne te dérange pas ».

Durant leur absence, le clan avait travaillé à la transformation d'un des troncs centraux en un escalier en forme de spirale. C'était incroyable de voir ce qu'ils avaient accompli en une demi-journée. Les marches fraîchement taillées se prolongeaient jusqu'à mi-hauteur de l'arbre, atteignant presque le niveau où se trouvaient les couchettes. Il était reconnaissant pour le répit que cela lui offrait. Devoir faire tout le chemin jusqu'à son hamac en escaladant - surtout après la journée qu'il venait de passer - aurait été remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la splendeur de l'escalier alors qu'il gravissait les marches d'un pas si rapide et si déterminé qu'il faillit renverser la reine du clan.

« NormSpellman, que peut-il donc y avoir de si urgent? Demanda t-elle d'une voix sévère.

Il s'excusa puis toucha rapidement son front de ses doigts à la manière du salut traditionnel.

-Je vous vois.

-Et je te vois, répondit-elle. Alors dis-moi, quel professeur fait ma fille?

La question déconcerta Norm étant donné qu'il était empli de frustration à cause d'elle et de la journée d'entraînement qu'elle lui avait fait endurer. Il dut s'interrompre et réfléchir avant de dire quelque chose qui risquait de la condamner.

-Elle est....Elle est strict. Mais tous les professeurs doivent l'être, fut sa réponse diplomatique.

-Cela me fait plaisir de l'entendre. Elle a fait du bon travail avec JakeSully. J'espère qu'il en sera de même avec toi.

-Merci, dit Norm, regrettant de ne pas partager la confiance qu'elle semblait avoir en lui.

-Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas avec les autres?

-Je..., bégaya t-il, je n'ai pas tellement faim. Je suis juste très fatigué. Je pensais aller faire une bonne nuit de sommeil avant les cours de demain. »

Malgré son mensonge, Mo'at ne fut pas dupe, mais elle décida de rien demander. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et partit, descendant à pas feutrés l'escalier fraîchement taillé de sa grâce féline.

L'arbre entier était rempli par l'odeur du gibier qui figurait au menu ce soir là. Le fumet appétissant fit douloureusement gargouiller le ventre de Norm et pendant un instant, il resta indécis. Le sacrifice obstiné qu'il avait fait en valait-il vraiment la peine? Que prouverait-il en passant la nuit sans avoir mangé? D'un autre côté, retourner auprès du groupe après une sortie si dramatique ne leur donnerait que plus de raison de le considérer comme un idiot. Le coeur lourd, il continua à monter. Même si elles paraissaient toutes identiques, les couchettes étaient plutôt facile à trouver. Trois branches en haut, deux sur le côté. Celle située sous le hamac double placé au centre du rameau.

Norma se percha sur une des branches et soupira. Bien qu'il n'ait plus du tout d'énergie et que ses muscles étaient épuisés, il n'avait pas envie de dormir, pas encore. Il apprécia le calme et admira la vue qu'il avait sur l'activité qui régnait en bas.

« Norm!

Baissant les yeux sur l'escalier, il vit deux silhouettes arriver rapidement à son niveau. La première était Louise. Elle tendit un paquet en feuille à la seconde personne qui était la fille à la queue avant de se lancer vers la branche sur laquelle il était assis. Pendant un bref instant, elle tâtonna essayant vainement de se hisser là où il se trouvait. La fille à la queue tendit sa main libre, saisit un des pieds de Louise avant de la pousser doucement, assez pour lui permettre d'atteindre l'épaisse branche d'arbre. Elle suivit avec aisance et élégance, son autre main tenant toujours le paquet en feuille.

-On fait le fier, le taquina Louise. Elle marcha à quatre pattes vers Norm et s'assit à côté de lui. L'indigène posa le petit paquet sur ses genoux et s'accroupit à la manière d'un chat.

-C'est de la nourriture, expliqua sa consoeur scientifique. Tu dois être affamé, et ne m'insulte pas en prétendant que tu ne l'es pas parce que je te connais Norm. En trois mois à la RDA , pas une seule fois tu n'as loupé un repas, et tu étais toujours le premier à sauter dans la machine te connectant à ton Avatar pour un deuxième petit-déjeuner. »

Norm esquissa un sourire, sa façon de montrer sa défaite. Elle avait raison. Ouvrant le paquet, il commença à dévorer son contenu avec les doigts. L'autre fille le regarda étrangement et lorsqu'il se rendit compte, il s'interrompit.

« J'ai marché deux fois sur ta queue aujourd'hui mais nous n'avons toujours pas été présenté correctement. Il lui tendit la main dans un geste inconscient, reste de son humanité. Norm Spellman.

Elle examina sa main pendant un instant avant de lever ses yeux perçants vers son visage.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, désolé. Il retira sa main. Je te vois.

-Je te vois, répondit-elle en lui faisant écho.

Après un silence un peu gêné, Norm s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Et donc, hum, quel est ton nom?

-Ma mère m'a donné le nom d'Amakatari Tala'Seyset, répondit-elle.

-Wow, ça c'est un prénom, rigola Norm en regardant Louise.

-Mais tu peux m'appeler Katari, finit-elle.

-Katari, répéta t-il, testant l'effet que produisait ce nom avant de retourner à sa nourriture. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour finir son repas. Merci, ajouta t-il.

-Pas de problème, sourit Louise, tu en auras besoin pour conserver tes forces demain.

-Ne m'en parles pas, grogna t-il, se rappelant soudain pourquoi il s'était retiré ici.

-Ne dis pas ça, lui demanda t-elle, nous trouvons tous ça dur....

-Mais personne autant que moi.

-..._et_, poursuivit-elle, ce n'est pas le moment de te renfermer sur toi-même. A présent, nous avons besoin les uns des autres.

-C'est vrai que j'adore être la cible de toutes les blagues, dit-il d'un air clairement sarcastique.

-Xang et Jans ne sont pas très délicats mais ils ne voulaient pas être méchants. Je pense qu'ils ont reçu le message quand tu es parti si rapidement.

-Ecoute, j'apprécie vraiment ce que tu essaies de faire, soupira Norm, mais le fait est que comparé au reste, je suis nul.

-Arrête! Cria soudain Katari, tendant les mains et posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Les yeux de Norm s'agrandirent de surprise.

-Ne dis plus des choses pareilles. Eywa ne _compare_ pas. Quand elle regarde NormSpellman, elle ne voit que NormSpellman. Elle t'a permis de passer de ton corps d'Homme du Ciel à celui-ci, pas vrai? Elle avait une raison de le faire. Depuis notre naissance, nous apprenons la loi de la forêt, mais pas vous. Aujourd'hui, vous avez tous fait du bon travail. Je suis sûre qu'Eywa est satisfaite.

-Merci, dirent Louise et Norm en coeur, touchés par ses paroles. Puis une voix se fit entendre d'en bas.

-Amakatari!

La jeune guerrière baissa les yeux et regarda à travers les branches.

-C'est mon frère. Je dois y aller. Au revoir, jusqu'à demain matin?

-Oui, à demain, répondit Norm d'un air rêveur, son cerveau encore absorbé par ses compliments.

-Et je reprendrai aussi ça, lança t-elle en soulevant un collier aux plumes mauves et bleues du cou de Louise. Puis elle partit, sautant à travers les branches.

-Je l'aime bien.

-Hmm? Demanda Norm.

-Katari, répéta Louise, je disais que je l'aimais bien, elle est sympa.

-Oh, oui, oui c'est vrai, elle l'est. Comment as-tu fait sa connaissance?

-Il n'y a que trois femelles dans ce groupe de guerriers. Moi, Katari et une autre, Tey'mah. Nous devons être solidaires où nous allons sombrer dans cet excès de testostérone qui nous entoure.

-En fait, il ne s'agit pas de testostérone. Même si c'est assez similaire, l'hormone masculine chez les Na'vi...

-Je _le_ sais, grogna t-elle, c'est juste une façon de parler.

Norm baissa le regard. Aux yeux des autres, il aurait simplement eu l'air de regarder en bas, mais elle n'était pas dupe.

-Allez, courage Norm. Cet état d'esprit dans lequel tu t'es plongé ne te va pas. Repose toi, d'accord?

-Ca ira, dit-il en secouant légèrement la main en signe d'au revoir, et merci pour la nourriture.

-Pas de problème. Bonne nuit! »

Puis elle partit. D'un bon maladroit, il se propulsa dans sa couchette. Il ne s'était pas couché dans son berceau de feuille depuis quelques secondes qu'il entendit des voix familières approcher.

« Neytiri, attends!

-JakeSully, je ne veux pas en parler avec toi pour le moment, fut sa réponse amère alors que la princesse entra dans son champs de vision. Norm garda les yeux ouverts, juste un tout petit peu. Il n'essayait pas de les espionner délibérément, ni de pénétrer leur intimité, il était seulement de nature très curieuse...

-Neytiri, souffla Jake en apparaissant à son tour dans son champs de vision limité. Il la saisit délicatement par les épaules et approcha son visage près du sien, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Tout, réussit-elle à dire, sa voix prête à se briser alors qu'elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes.

Il l'enlaça, caressant ses cheveux impeccablement tressés comme elle essayait de retrouver son calme.

-Dis-moi, murmura t-il.

-Père a toujours fait le premier entraînement, répondit-elle doucement, et puis mon épreuve était trop simple. Je ne suis pas un bon professeur. Je n'y arriverai pas. Et je dois devenir comme ma mère, la Tsahik, ça me fait peur. Il y a trop de choses Jake.

Il rigola.

-C'est donc ça? Neytiri, tu es professeur formidable. Tu n'as qu'à me regarder pour le voir! Et tu seras une grande Tsahik, ta mère a même dit qu'elle était contente de toi. Et je sais aussi qu'Eytukan aurait été fier de toi aujourd'hui.

Il sécha la larme solitaire roulant le long de sa joue de son pouce. Puis une autre larme tomba, et encore une autre.

-Ahh! Gronda t-elle en s'écartant et en séchant ses yeux elle-même. Et ça aussi, ca me rend folle! Ces derniers jours, j'ai eu envie de pleurer sans même comprendre pourquoi.

-Ca a été une période stressante depuis que les humains sont partis. Ca passera.

-Peut-être, soupira t-elle en regardant ailleurs. Quelque chose attira son attention et elle tourna la tête vers le côté. Norm?

-Je n'étais pas en train de vous espionner! Je le jure! Laissa t-il échapper en fermant les yeux, prétendant ne jamais les avoir ouverts.

Neytiri se retourna vers son compagnon et ils échangèrent un sourire.

Elle sauta sur la couchette qu'elle et Jake partageaient et plongea la main dans un petit trou creusé. Les Na'vi n'avaient que peu d'effets personnels mais gardaient ceux qu'ils possédaient dans une sorte de petit placard s'ouvrant dans les branches de l'arbre. Elle lui tendit sa casquette.

-C'est à toi. Je suis désolée mais je dois être dure avec toi, surtout lorsque mère est à côté. Garde-la, mais ne la porte pas pendant les cours ou je ne te la rendrai pas. »

Il la prit puis, avec un sourire enfantin, la remercia. Ils se saluèrent et elle et Jake retournèrent en bas.

Triomphalement, il remit sa casquette sur la tête et referma la feuille autour de lui. Si tout le reste échouait, au moins il avait à nouveau sa casquette. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller tout en écoutant les bruits qui lui parvenaient d'en bas et les cris lointains des Ikrans perchés au sommet des arbres. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement réconfortant dans tout cela. Même s'il n'était pas particulièrement doué pour ce mode de vie, même s'il se sentait un peu perdu, c'était la vie qu'il voulait, plus que n'importe quelle autre chose.


	5. Natation

**Diclaime_r_:****Cette fic appartient à Woffles92 basée sur le film de James Cameron.**

**Note: Mes excuses, je suis en retaaaard "you can put the blame on me" xD bien, sans entrer dans les détails, j'ai eu des semaines chargées et évidemment, les études doivent passer avant mes hobbies (même si je préférerais le contraire --" ) d'où ce petit délai. Traduire me demande aussi pas mal de temps. Mais bonne nouvelle, j'ai pratiquement fini la trad' du chapitre 6, ce qui veut dire que je vous le posterai au plus vite, histoire de me faire pardonner....**

**Chinesfireball:Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, je trouve que les noms que Woffles92 donne à ses personnages Na'vi collent complètement à l'atmosphère. Le fait que cette ambiance soit si bien rendue est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu traduire cette fiction en particulier =) en tout cas, merci de continuer à lire et à reviewer ! =)**

**Sheppard26: J'arriiiiiive xD malgré mon retard, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre =)**

**Ikon-13:merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir que cette fiction soit appréciée, parce qu'elle est très bien écrite par Woffles et que je suis contente de pouvoir partager ça avec tout le monde en traduisant =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Natation**

Le jour se levait à peine lorsque Norm ouvrit les yeux. Il essaya de bouger mais prit conscience que tout son corps était douloureux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été torturé dans la nuit.

« Ca s'améliorera, lui assura calmement Jake, l'aidant à s'extraire de sa couchette.

L'Arbre commençait à s'éveiller lentement. Là haut dans leurs nids, les Ikrans s'agitaient. A travers le feuillage, Norm put voir une bande bleue pale sur l'horizon qui petit à petit, se frayerait un chemin à travers le ciel, avalant l'obscurité de la nuit. En descendant les escaliers, Norm se sentit à nouveau reconnaissant de leur existence. Il lui aurait été impossible de se mettre à escalader les branches pour descendre avec ses muscles incapables de répondre, sans parler de son cerveau incohérent à cette heure du matin. La combinaison parfaite pour créer un désastre.

« Salut Norm! Cria Jans extrêmement enthousiaste pour cette heure matinale. Comment tu te sens?

Norm eut le sentiment qu'il essayait de se racheter pour ce qu'il avait dit la veille.

-Courbaturé, marmonna t-il en essayant d'étirer un muscle particulièrement douloureux.

-Ouais, moi aussi! Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi endolori depuis que Sam Greyson m'a tabassé quand j'ai refusé de lui donner mes jetons. Ils rigolèrent. Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit hier, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Son visage montrait qu'il était sincère.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est bon, lui dit Norm.

Neytiri prenait des fruits d'un panier avant de les tendre aux apprentis. En passant, elle hocha la tête dans sa direction en signe d'encouragement.

Le groupe s'était réuni autour d'un des foyers temporaires même s'il n'y avait plus de flammes et qu'il ne restait seulement qu'un tas de cendre. Louise lui fit signe alors qu'il approchait. Elle était assise près de Tom, le cinquième et dernier membre du programme Avatar qui était resté sur Pandora et qui avait pu se transférer de son corps d'homme à celui d'Avatar avec la bénédiction d'Eywa.

Norm sourit. Tom et Louise avaient toujours été proches, comme des amis, mais lui seul savait le sacrifice qu'avait fait Tom pour elle. Il était éperdument amoureux d'elle mais étant de nature réservée, il n'avait évidemment dit à personne ce qu'il ressentait, excepté à Norm dans un moment de partage inhabituel. Norm avait juste été là au bon moment, et garder le secret le démangeait.

Tom avait prévu de retourner sur Terre avec la RDA pendant l'évacuation. Il avait dit que sa famille lui manquerait trop pour rester connecté en permanence à son Avatar sur Pandora.

Mais en apprenant que Louise restait, il avait changé d'avis , abandonnant tous ses projets et restant lui aussi. Bien sûr, elle l'ignorait. Norm pensait que Tom était stupide de tout risquer simplement par amour – un amour incertain – mais encore une fois, il n'avait jamais connu ni su ce que c'était. L'amour qui faisait que vous vous donniez complètement et aveuglement à l'autre, que vous seriez prêts à faire n'importe quoi.

C'était ce genre de petites choses, de petits détails, de secrets, de sentiments qui rendaient la vie si intéressante.

-Bien dormi? Demanda t-elle comme il s'asseyait.

-Oui, pas mal, mais j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un train. »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif tout en découpant des morceaux de fruits qu'elle porta à sa bouche. Tom l'observait avec des yeux remplis d'adoration. Quelques gouttes de jus coulèrent sur son menton. Alors qu'elle s'essuyait, elle regarda Tom pendant un instant avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous les deux de rire. C'était terrible de voir deux personnes qui -clairement - s'aimaient demeurer assis en silence.

« Vous avez tous fini? Demanda la princesse. Il y eu une vague d'approbation et ils se levèrent.

-Où est Katari? Demanda Norm en remarquant soudainement son absence. Louise désigna l'arbre. Suivant le doigt qu'elle pointait, il la vit sur le grand escalier discutant avec quelqu'un. Seulement ils ne discutaient pas, ils se disputaient.

-C'est son frère, Ou'tak. Il pense être responsable d'elle ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils ne s'entendent pas vraiment.

-Elle a déjà mangé?

-Je n'en sais rien, leurs hamacs sont près du mien et ils n'ont pas arrêté de se battre depuis que je me suis réveillée, dit-elle, haussant les épaules avant de suivre le groupe qui quittait lentement le campement. Norm se pencha et prit un fruit dans le panier, ne quittant jamais des yeux les deux silhouettes. Katari esquissa un mouvement afin de partir mais Ou'tak la saisit par le bras et essaya de la ramener en haut des escaliers. Sans prévenir, elle leva une main à quatre doigts et le gifla. Profitant de ce moment de distraction, elle se mit à descendre rapidement les escaliers en courant. Heureusement, il ne la suivit pas. Alors qu'elle approchait, Norm put lire de l'angoisse sur son visage. Elle lança un regard en contre-bas et il devina immédiatement qu'elle savait qu'il les avait vu.

Ses yeux l'implorèrent silencieusement, « ne me pose pas de questions ».

Et il ne le fit pas.

-Tu as faim? Il lui offrit le fruit qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance.

-Merci. »

Ils marchèrent ensemble sans prononcer un mot.

Le ciel était à présent bleu et la lumière se frayait un chemin à travers le feuillage des arbres. Pandora était maintenant tout à fait éveillée. Toutes sortes d'animaux poussaient des cris autour d'eux alors qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt. Ils suivaient Neytiri et Jake et personne ne demanda pourquoi ils ne couraient pas.

Au bout d'un moment, le bruit d'une rivière se fit entendre et alors qu'ils émergeaient d'entre les arbres, le sol et l'herbe sous leurs pieds se transformèrent en vase sablonneuse. La sensation était agréable et paradisiaque pour Norm, dont les pieds étaient encore douloureux après la journée qu'ils avaient passé la veille. Jake leur assura que la plante de leurs pieds finirait par s'endurcir.

« Hier, la course a été dure, commença Neytiri, vous allez être physiquement fatigués. Aujourd'hui, nous allons tonifier votre corps avec l'eau.

Elle pointa son arc vers le lac impressionnant qui alimentait la rivière jusqu'aux chutes d'eau tombants à l'autre bout de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-Vous nagerez jusqu'aux chutes d'eau et reviendrez. Ca ne sera pas facile mais votre esprit et votre corps n'en seront que fortifiés.

Le coeur de Norm se serra. Il n'avait jamais nagé auparavant. Sur Terre, toutes les rivières et tous les océans étaient trop pollués, et quand il était enfant, il n'avait jamais été à la piscine. Il redoutait la tâche à venir.

-Euh, Neytiri?

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, ses yeux le défiant de protester contre la distance sur laquelle ils devaient nager. Mais elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à sa réponse.

-Je ne peux pas...je veux dire...je ne sais pas nager.

D'un seul et même mouvement, le groupe se retourna et le dévisagea.

-Quoi? Bafouilla t-elle.

Jake déguisa son rire involontaire en un toussotement et Norm grimaça, se préparant à subir sa colère.

-Moi non plus, dit tranquillement Louise en faisant un pas en avant.

-Ni moi, murmura calmement Tom.

-Attendez, vous n'êtes pas sérieux tous les trois...commença Jans avant d'être interrompu par le regard féroce de Louise.

-C'est vrai, nous ne savons pas non plus nager, corrigea t-il rapidement en se désignant lui-même et Xang.

Un sentiment de compassion pour ses compagnons – d'anciens humains - se mit à enfler dans la poitrine de Norm. Ce n'était pas impossible qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sache nager, juste hautement improbable.

Jake rigola.

-Ce n'est pas _drôle _Jake! Le gronda Neytiri, poussant son compagnon afin qu'il cesse de rire. Mais son visage la trahit lorsque Norm aperçu le coin de ses lèvres trembler en esquissant un sourire. Poussant un soupir, elle se retourna vers les visages de ceux qui attendaient.

-Très bien, changement de programme. Qui est bon cavalier sur un Pa'li?

Deux mâles et la femelle Na'vi, Tey'mah, levèrent la main.

-Venez, je vais vous montrer comment monter. Jake, pendant que nous serons partis, essaye de leur apprendre à nager. Elle émit le signal de départ d'un cri afin qu'ils la suivent alors qu'elle s'était déjà mise à courir. Jake la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

-Okay, maintenant qu'elle est partit, qui _sait_ vraiment nager?

-Nous, avoua Jans en se désignant lui et Xang.

-Bien, amusez -vous pendant que vous le pouvez, elle va être énervée en revenant. Vous trois, dit-il en s'adressant à Louise, Tom et Norm, suivez-moi.

Ensemble, ils entrèrent lentement dans le lac et s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Norm fut heureux de voir qu'ils s'arrêtaient ici. Un peu plus et il aurait commencé à paniquer.

-Bien, maintenant je veux que vous sautilliez sur place, que vous ayez la sensation de l'eau autour de votre corps.

Se sentant complètement idiot, Norm commença à sautiller comme on le lui avait dit.

-C'est ça, les encouragea Jake, il va falloir apprendre en un temps record, Neytiri ne sera très longtemps patiente. Sans faire de mauvais jeux de mots, je vais vous pousser jusqu'au bout. Enfin pas littéralement vous pousser, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Okay, Louise, il s'approcha d'elle. Donne moi ta main. Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, d'accord? Ne panique pas, je ne vais pas te laisser à moins que tu ne le veuilles.

Elle hocha la tête. Paralysé d'horreur, Norm observa Jake la mener dans l'eau. Au lieu d'essayer de flotter, elle gardait les pieds sur le fond jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne son cou.

-Maintenant je voudrais que tu plonges la tête sous l'eau. N'ai pas peur de l'eau, prends simplement ta respiration et plonge.

Prenant appui le fond, elle rebondit avant que sa tête ne disparaisse sous la surface. A côté de lui, Tom s'était tendu, puis il se détendit quand elle réapparut.

-Maintenant, immerge toi complètement et ne pose plus tes pieds sur le fond. Tu es prête ou bien tu as besoin d'une minute?

-Non, ça va.

Un cri de joie suivi d'un éclaboussement bruyant perturbèrent la tranquillité du cours. Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir qu'elle était la cause de cette agitation.

Xang, Jans, Katari et l'autre mâle Na'vi avaient réussi à trouver une large branche d'un arbre s'étendant au dessus du lac et s'en servaient comme plongeoir.

-Ignore les Louise, continua Jake d'une voix apaisante, tu t'en sors très bien. Dès que tu es prête, lève tes pieds du fond.

Il y eut un moment de tension pendant lequel Tom et Norm parurent retenir leur souffle, attendant impatiemment. Il n'y avait aucun signe visible prouvant qu'elle flottait mais quand elle cria, ils surent.

-J'y arrive! S'écria t-elle joyeusement.

-Génial, sourit Jake.

-Lâche-moi, demanda t-elle, laisse moi voir si je peux y arriver toute seule.

-Eh attends un peu, tu devrais peut-être ne pas y aller si vite...

-Non Jake, j'ai compris, j'y arrive.

Elle écarta sa main et se mit à nager seule.

-Ensuite on fait comme ça? Demanda t-elle en repoussant l'eau de ses mains.

-Tu as déjà fait ça auparavant, souffla Jake du bout des lèvres.

-S'il te plaît, l'implora t-elle, ne dis rien à Norm.

-Est-ce que Tom sait nager? Elle hocha la tête:

-Je crois que oui.

Norm soupira de là où il était. L'ouïe ultra développée des Na'vi lui avait permis d'entendre tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il décida de ne rien dire et de la laisser continuer de penser qu'elle protégeait sa fierté.

-Tu vois, dit-elle en sortant, c'est facile, à ton tour d'essayer!

Il se dirigea vers Jake, lentement, voyant l'eau monter de plus en plus haut contre son corps. Puis se sentant définitivement idiot, il laissa Jake prendre ses mains.

-Bien, nous allons faire ça tout doucement. Plonge la tête dans l'eau.

Retenant sa respiration, Norm plongea la tête sous l'eau fraîche. Quand il la releva, il essuya ses yeux avec le dos de la main.

-Bien, tu es prêt?

-Oui, c'est bon.

-Maintenant je vais t'entraîner à ma suite là où l'eau est plus profonde. La chose essentielle dont tu dois te rappeler est que lorsque tu ne touches plus le fond, il ne faut pas....

Dès l'instant où les pieds de Norm ne trouvèrent plus le fond, il paniqua et ne maîtrisa plus son corps. Il chercha désespérément quelque chose sur laquelle il aurait pu reprendre appui mais cela ne fit qu'empirer la situation et il disparut sous l'eau. Jake plongea à son tour et l'attrapa par les épaules, le ramenant à la surface. Il émergea, toussant et recrachant de l'eau.

-Paniquer. La chose fondamentale dont tu dois te rappeler est de ne pas paniquer, acheva Jake.

-Désolé, haleta Norm, essayant de retrouver son souffle.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider, lança Katari en les rejoignant à la nage. Il n'arrivera pas à apprendre à avoir confiance s'il ne peut pas toucher le fond. Il doit donc d'abord prendre confiance là où l'eau est peu .

Elle prit un Norm assez surpris par la main et le mena au bord de l'eau.

-Assieds-toi, lui ordonna t-elle.

-Quoi?

-_Assieds-toi!_

Elle appuya sur ses épaules le forçant ainsi à se baisser et il se retrouva dans l'eau. Une fois assis, il constata qu'elle lui arrivait à hauteur des épaules.

-Maintenant, regarde le ciel, utilise tes mains et essaies de faire flotter tes jambes.

Comme on le lui avait ordonné, il laissa ses jambes flotter et remonter à la surface.

-Bien, à présent, elle s'interrompit alors qu'elle se penchait sur lui et plaçait ses mains dans son dos, lève aussi les mains. Je te tiens par la taille, tu ne pourras pas couler.

Norm tenta désespérément d'ignorer la sensation que déclenchait ce contact, et il essaya de ne pas la regarder ni elle, ni sa poitrine, directement. Au lieu de ça, il se concentra sur un nuage juste au dessus de sa tête, et se sentant en confiance, il leva les mains au dessus de la surface du lac. Cette sensation de légèreté était différente, étrange.

-Tu sens comme elle te porte? Lui demanda Katari.

-Oui, réussit à répondre Norm.

-Détends-toi à présent. Ferme les yeux, sens l'eau, sens la te porter.

Obéissant, il ferma les yeux et essaya de contrôler sa peur. « Détends-toi, répéta t-il dans sa tête, Détends-toi. »

Sortant de sa réserve, il essaya de se concentrer sur les sons qui l'entouraient, le bruit de la rivière qui coulait et les cris des animaux.

-Ouvre les yeux maintenant.

Ouvrant les yeux, il fut accueilli par son visage souriant alors qu'elle agitait ses deux mains devant lui. Il mit quelques instants à réaliser ce que signifiait le fait qu'elle ne le porte plus. Ce ne fut que lorsque son corps paniqua à nouveau et qu'il coula qu'il comprit. Comme la distance entre lui et le fond n'était pas grande, il put se rasseoir et remonter à la surface.

-Ne panique pas, le gronda t-elle. Essaie encore. »

Recracha l'eau qu'il avait avalé en toussant, Norm se remit en position et essaya une nouvelle fois. Il recommença plusieurs fois avant de commencer à se faire confiance. Lorsque Neytiri revint, il était désormais capable de flotter sur le dos sans l'aide de Katari. Tom, Louise et Jake l'avait laissé entre les mains de la Na'vi pour rejoindre les autres qui s'amusaient à plonger. Neytiri fonça droit sur eux, s'arrêtant dans un éclaboussement juste devant eux. Ne pas couler alors qu'elle venait de surgir devant lui demanda à Norm toute la force de volonté qu'il possédait. Le pa'li de la Na'vi s'ébroua et souffla par les naseaux de son cou.

« Peut-il nager à présent? Demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Je suis en train de lui apprendre à le faire, répondit Katari.

-Bien. Maintenant, nous allons faire un peu d'équitation. Où est Jake?

Katari désigna l'endroit d'où ils étaient en train de sauter de la branche d'arbre, inventant des figures et regardant combien de sauts périlleux ils étaient capables de faire.

-Comme un _enfant_, murmura Neytiri.

Elle retourna sur la rive du lac et appela les autres qui abandonnèrent à contrecoeur leurs jeux dans l'eau. Avec réticence, ils émergèrent péniblement de l'eau, continuant à s'éclabousser les uns les autres, rigolant. Katari et Norm arrêtèrent la leçon de natation et les rejoignirent.

-Je sais que certain d'entre vous n'ont jamais chevauché avant, exact?

Quelqu'uns hochèrent la tête.

-Eh bien ce sera votre journée. Norm, elle se retourna et lui lança un regard, peux-tu _monter_? Ou bien Katari doit-elle aussi te l'apprendre?

Le regard de Neytiri était suffisant, mais elle savait ce qu'il allait répondre.

-Oui, répondit-il fièrement.

-Dans ce cas, montre nous, dit-elle, désarçonnée.

Norm s'approcha lentement de la créature qui renifla à son approche.

-Tout doux, tout doux, murmura t-il, caressant son museau. Avec un grognement, il se hissa sur le dos de l'animal et s'assit. Il prit un instant, ce préparant à ce qu'il allait faire.

-Norm? Demanda t-elle prudemment.

-Donne-moi un instant. La dernière fois que je suis monté sur l'une des ces bêtes, c'était pendant la guerre et je me suis fait tiré dessus.

-Je comprends, dit-elle en se reculant. Prenant une grande inspiration, il saisit sa tresse, prit l'antenne de l'animal et joignit les deux. Alors qu'ils devinrent liés, elle hennit doucement. Norm pouvait sentir les battements de son coeur, sa respiration, inspirant et expirant lentement. Puis s'accrochant à son cou, il lui enjoignit par la force de sa volonté à avancer et elle se mit à trotter lentement.

-Plus vite, ria Neytiri, donnant une claque sur le postérieur de l'Equidius afin qu'elle se mette à galoper. Norm se retourna juste assez longtemps pour voir le visage souriant de Neytiri.

Le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux alors qu'il fit accélérer sa monture, se faufilant entre les arbres, la dirigeant de temps en temps vers le bord du lac, éclaboussant les alentours de ses six sabots. Il revint triomphant.

-Je suis satisfaite. Tu devrais retourner à tes leçons de natation, le félicita Neytiri alors qu'il descendit d'une façon légèrement maladroite. »

Il retourna à l'eau où Katari lui apprit cette fois-ci comment flotter sur le ventre. Elle prit ensuite une corde d'un harnais d'un des Pa'li et le tira derrière elle en s'enfonçant dans les eaux plus profondes, le laissant apprendre à battre des pieds en même temps qu'il flottait. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque Norm, épuisé, le lui demanda.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils avaient réussi à passer la journée entière près du lac. D'abord avec les leçons de natation, puis en regardant les autres essayer de chevaucher un Pa'li. Louise n'était pas trop mauvaise, n'étant tombée qu'une seule fois, mais Xang avait vraiment des difficultés. Il avait été déstabilisé par le lien établit avec l'animal. Lorsque Neytiri annonça la fin de ses leçons, le soleil commençait à se coucher et ils retournèrent au village dans le crépuscule. Sur le chemin, Norm donna de petites tapes sur les feuilles des plantes devant lesquelles ils passaient pour les faire briller de leur beauté nocturne.

« Mon frère te déteste, commença soudain Katari. Norm interrompit son jeu et la regarda, se demandant quelle était la cause de cet élan soudain. Pas toi, mais les gens comme toi, continua t-elle. Il ne veut pas que je m'entraîne avec les Marcheurs de Rêves. Ne sois pas choqué, tu nous as vu nous crier dessus ce matin. Je suis sûre que tu voulais savoir pourquoi.

-Alors, pourquoi? Demanda Norm après un bref instant. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Il n'a pas confiance en ce qu'il ne connaît pas.

Il y eu un silence maladroit alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher.

-Peut-être qu'il apprendra à comprendre en temps voulu? Suggéra t-il.

-Tu ne connais pas Ou'tak. »

Et ce fut la fin de leur conversation.

Ils retournèrent à l'Arbre Maison et Norm mit peu de temps à retourner dans son hamac, cette fois-ci à cause de l'épuisement et pas de son humeur. Il remarqua que quelques couchettes faites de feuilles avaient été remplacées par les traditionnels hamacs de tissu. Les feuilles duraient seulement quelques mois contrairement aux autres qui duraient des années. Ils avaient perdu toutes les couchettes lorsque l'ancien Arbre Maison avait été abattu par l'avidité de la RDA. Petit à petit, ils reconstruisaient leur vie. La nuit ne fut pas assez longue et avant qu'il ne sans rende compte, son corps meurtri fut une fois de plus tiré du sommeil.

Il eut l'impression que cette journée allait être comme la veille, débutant avec une Neytiri à l'air maladif les entraînant à nouveau vers le lac. De temps en temps, Norm voyait son visage se tordre en une grimace fugace.

« Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien Jake, essaya t-il de dire à son ami au moment opportun. Il haussa les épaules.

-Je lui ai dit de ralentir le mouvement mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Peut-être que toi, _tu_ voudrais essayer de l'arrêter? »

Norm secoua la tête. Personne n'aurait voulu s'y essayer. Alors qu'ils pensaient qu'ils allaient passer une nouvelle journée à nager, Neytiri annonça qu'elle avait quelque chose de très différent en tête.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons mettre à l'épreuve votre courage. Elle désigna le sommet des chutes: il y a un rocher. Nous l'appelons _txopu tskxe_. Ca signifie le « Rocher de la Peur ». Vous allez sautez de là-bas. »

Norm pâlit lorsque son cerveau enregistra ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle voulait qu'ils plongent.

L'eau tombait au dessus d'eux en produisant un grondement alors qu'ils escaladaient. Tout au long du trajet, Norm eut le coeur au bord des lèvres, battant à cent à l'heure. Il était purement et simplement terrifié. En haut, Neytiri se mit à sauter de pierre en pierre - des bouts de roche de la falaise dépassant de l'eau et qui n'avaient pas été érodés par la cascade tumultueuse. Elle atteignit un grand rocher surplombant les chutes. _Txopu tskxe. _Même si elle paraissait distraite, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Un guerrier doit...doit être courageux, leur rappela t-elle en haletant, fait inhabituel chez elle. Neytiri n'était jamais fatiguée. Marcheurs de Rêve, n'ayez pas peur. Le corps des Na'vi est fort...vous...vous ne vous blesserez pas. L'eau est profonde et sûre.

-Rappelle toi de tes leçons, souffla Katiri à Norm. Laisse l'eau te porter et ne panique pas. Bats des pieds pour rejoindre la surface. Je vais passer en première pour être là si tu as besoin.

Avant que Norm ne puisse répondre, un grognement de douleur retentit. Leur attention fut attirée par leur princesse qui venait d'émettre ce cri guttural. Elle était pliée en deux, entourant sa poitrine de ses bras. Jake s'avança et sauta sur la première pierre.

-S'il te plaît Neytiri, la supplia t-il, tu n'es pas assez en forme aujourd'hui. Ta mère comprendra.

-Recule, répondit-elle sèchement, se tenant droite d'un air provocateur, je...je vais bien...je...je....

Sa voix s'éteignit et pendant un horrible moment, tout le monde la vit rouler des yeux. Son magnifique corps bleu s'affala et elle bascula par dessus bord. Durant un instant, elle tomba avec grâce, tel un oiseau en plein vol, ses cheveux et ses bijoux flottant autour d'elle. Puis ce fut le chaos.

-Neytiri! Hurla Jake, rejoignant la plate-forme que formait le grand rocher. Regardant en contre-bas, il vit son corps pénétrer dans l'eau, hésitant pendant une fraction de seconde avant de lancer les bras devant lui et de plonger pour la rattraper. La brume formait un écran de protection les empêchant de voir la terrible scène qui était en train de se dérouler. Pas même le bruit des éclaboussement qu'ils avaient dû faire en atteignant la surface ne fut audible, couvert par le rugissement des chutes impardonnables.


	6. Triste Jour

**Disclaimer: cette fanfic appartient à Woffles92, basée sur le film de James Cameron.**

**Note: Hey! Bonjour à tous...Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement ces derniers temps...j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à m'excuser pour le retard entre NeverEnding Story et Loss & Departure, mais la raison de ce délai est tout simplement que j'ai un peu de mal à jongler avec tout ça, et aussi que les examens approchent...Je suis donc obligée de mettre votre patience à rude épreuve, parce qu'écrire (et traduire) doit rester un passe-tps, pas une obligation.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé jusqu'ici ^^**

**Bonne lecture, Hwaiting!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Triste Jour**

Le grondement de l'eau emplit l'air alors qu'ils regardaient, plongés dans un silence stupéfait. A côté de lui, Katari murmurait rapidement en Na'vi ce qui était soit une succession de jurons, soit une prière silencieuse pour les deux personnes qui venaient de disparaître du rocher. Pendant les premières minutes, personne ne dit rien puis, comme s'ils venaient de s'éveiller d'un rêve, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que disaient les autres, perdus dans un mélange frénétique d'anglais et de na'vi. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'expliquer ce qu'ils disaient, ils savaient tous ce qu'ils leur restaient à faire. Les trouver.

Ils se ruèrent vers la falaise, utilisant les mêmes arbres sur lesquels ils étaient grimpés quelques minutes auparavant. Personne n'avait envie d'emprunter le raccourci suivant l'eau, pas maintenant. Norm maudit son manque d'agilité. Il voulait descendre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait afin de voir si Neytiri allait bien, si Jake avait été capable de la sauver de la noyade, ou de ce qui avait d'abord provoqué son évanouissement et sa chute.

En voyant sa détresse, Katari lui tendit la main.

« Tu me fais confiance? Demanda t'elle d'un ton urgent.

-Pourquoi? L'interrogea t-il avec précaution.

-Tu veux atteindre le sol rapidement, vrai?

-Vrai...Mais...

-Prends ma main! »

Il accepta, toujours avec prudence mais à peine eut-il saisi sa main qu'elle lui cria de sauter. Il obéit instinctivement, ne se laissant pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'accepter de faire.

Il voulait cirer, ou hurler mais la force du vent sur son visage lui coupait le souffle. Ils se rapprochaient d'une large feuille verte et Norm ferma les yeux, imaginant déjà la douleur imminente. Mais à son grand plaisir, cela ne fit pas aussi mal qu'il s'y était attendu. C'était légèrement inconfortable, un peu comme s'il avait reçu un oreiller un peu dur sur le visage. Ils glissèrent doucement le long de la feuille jusqu'au sol. Katari atterrit sur ses pieds avec grâce alors que Norm s'étala dans l'herbe.

La première chose à laquelle il pensa était très puérile: « Je veux recommencer. » Ca avait été une expérience exaltante et libératrice. Mais à cet instant, il se rappela pourquoi nerveux, il avait voulu rejoindre le sol si rapidement. Il se souvint de ses amis.

Il se releva maladroitement et se lança à leur recherche, courant vers le bord du lac avec les autres. Louise et les autres Avatars étaient toujours en train de descendre, ne possédant pas l'agilité des Na'vi.

A travers le brouillard, ils virent deux silhouettes lentement émerger. Ils essayèrent de les appeler mais leurs voix étaient couvertes par le bruit de l'eau. Jack était sur le dos, utilisant une main pour nager pendant que de l'autre, il tenait une Neytiri immobile.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, tout le monde entra dans l'eau, impatients de faire ce qu'ils pouvaient pour les aider.

« Reculez, cria Jake en la portant hors de l'eau et l'emmenant sur la rive où il l'allongea.

-Est-ce qu'elle respire? Demanda Tey-mah en se baissant avec urgence avant de repousser quelques tresses du visage de Neytiri.

-Oui, elle respire, haleta t-il, et je crois qu'elle est réveillée, elle n'arrête pas de parler. Elle saigne aussi mais je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, je juste vu ça dans l'eau.

En réponse à ce qu'il venait de dire, la princesse à demi-consciente cambra le dos et émit un grognement de douleur suivie d'une succession de mots inintelligibles.

-Nous devons l'amener à Mo'at, dit Katari, elle saura de quoi elle souffre. »

Tout le monde approuva et alors qu'ils essayèrent de la relever, l'endroit d'où s'écoulait le sang était devenu évident. Pendant le bref moment où elle était restée allongée sur le sol, une flaque s'était formée entre ses jambes.

Sous le choc, les yeux de Jake s'agrandirent .

« Est-ce que c'est....D'habitude vous....dit-il cherchant ses mots, tournant autour du pot, gêné par le sujet. Il vivait parmi les Na'vi depuis seulement six mois, il ne connaissait pas tout, encore moins ce qui concernait les femmes.

-Ce n'est pas normal, lui confirma Katari, fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquiet, pas comme ça, nous devons nous dépêcher.

Hochant la tête, Jake la souleva et la serra contre lui avant de se mettre à courir dans une sorte de jogging rapide, compromis entre l'urgence et le confort pour sa compagne.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Louise, la respiration sifflante alors qu'elle et les autres arrivaient sur la rive du lac.

-Neytiri est en vie mais elle est mal et elle perd du sang, ils l'emmène voir Mo'at, répondit Norm.

-Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends? Allons-y, nous devons les rattraper! »

Elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse dans la direction que les autres avaient emprunté. Norm ravala ses plaintes et l'imita avec réticence. Durant toute la durée du trajet, il s'exhorta à ne pas abandonner et à ne pas laisser la douleur qui tiraillait ses muscles prendre le dessus. Il avait les poumons en feu et ses jambes le lançaient douloureusement mais déterminé, il continua de courir.

Alors que Jake approchait de la clairière entourant l'Arbre Maison une silhouette courut dans leur direction afin de les rejoindre. Mo'at. Quelques apprentis guerriers étaient partis devant pour prévenir de leur arrivée.

« Ma fille! Cria t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur. Son habituelle expression froide et royale avait disparu. Elle n'était désormais plus qu'une mère, terriblement inquiète pour son enfant. Tout le monde avait interrompu son activité, quelques membres du clan se risquant même à sortir de l'arbre pour voir quelle était la raison de cette agitation. En voyant Jake porter son corps inerte vers l'arbre, certains commencèrent à chuchoter. Le nom Neytiri était murmuré et circulait parmi le clan avec inquiétude. Puis lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'arbre et que tout le monde put constater qu'il s'agissait bien de leur future reine, une vague de panic déferla sur la tribu, se répandant comme une traînée de poudre. Certains haletaient pendant que d'autres se mirent à prier. Quelqu'uns commencèrent même à gémir, leur peine et leurs pleurs déchirants, bouleversant même les coeurs les plus endurcis. Les Omaticaya n'avaient pas honte d'exprimer leurs émotions.

« Jake, murmura faiblement Neytiri alors que son compagnon la portait dans les escaliers en spirale. Ils voulaient l'éloigner de la foule qui se trouvait au pied de l'arbre afin de lui donner le peu d'intimité qu'ils pouvaient. Ils l'allongèrent sur un doux tapis de mousse et Mo'at se mit à genoux. Elle se mit à bouger ses mains au dessus du corps qui se tenait devant elle, entamant silencieusement un chant, les yeux fermés.

-Jake? Bredouilla à nouveau Neytiri, mon Jake?

-Je suis là, souffla t-il en serrant fermement sa main dans la sienne. Elle ouvrit les yeux en battant des cils, roulant les yeux, puis les referma. Par moment, elle avait des accès de conscience, avant de sombrer à nouveau. Quelques apprentis guerriers s'étaient de nouveau rassemblés, restant aussi éloigné que possible.

Accroupie à côté de lui, Katari continuer de murmurer encore et encore, le nom d'Eywa revenant sans cesse. Elle avait l'air affligé et pendant un instant, Norm n'eut qu'une seule envie, la serrer dans ses bras. Elle paraissait avoir besoin d'être réconfortée. Il fixa du regard la main qu'elle avait posé sur une branche près de lui, observant combien elle semblait parfaite malgré le fait qu'elle ne possède que quatre doigts. Une étrange sensation l'envahit et il ne désira plus rien d'autre que de prendre sa main et de la serrer dans la sienne pour essayer de la rassurer, de lui montrer que tout irait bien. Il le désirait tellement qu'il commença à bouger sa propre main vers la sienne. Puis comme s'il venait de sortir de transe, il s'arrêta et retira sa main aussi vite que si il s'était brûlé. Qu'était-il en train de faire?

La mélopée que fredonnait Mo'at cessa brutalement. Les oreilles couchées, elle caressa le visage de Neytiri.

-Oh, ma fille, ma pauvre fille, dit-elle, la tristesse assombrissant ses yeux de sage. Puis elle leva la tête et observa tout le monde avant de regarder Jake. Elle a perdu un enfant.

Personne ne parla ni ne respira.

-Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir? Demanda t-il à voix basse.

-La douleur dans son ventre sera bientôt partie. La douleur dans son coeur prendra beaucoup plus de temps, beaucoup plus.

Il baissa les yeux et Norm put voir les émotions contradictoires sur le visage de son ami. Pour la première fois depuis que Jack était sorti de la machine de connexion et qu'il avait annoncé que son Avatar dormait dans l'Arbre Maison avec le clan Omaticata, Norm ne l'enviât pas.

-Je trouve cela étrange, reprit Mo'at, attirant l'attention des personnes rassemblées, Eywa ne nous reprend habituellement pas nos enfants. Je n'ai vu cela que quelques fois par le passé.

-Et qu'est ce qui est arrivé ensuite? Demanda t-il, impatient de savoir si les perspectives pour sa compagne étaient encourageantes.

-La plupart s'en sont remises, dit-elle d'un air vague. Une autre dont la tristesse était trop grande est retournée auprès d'Eywa avant son heure.

Une atmosphère tendue s'installa alors que tous se mit à imaginer malgré eux ce que deviendrait la vie si le chagrin poussait Neytiri à de telles extrémités. Une expression que seul Norm remarqua passa sur le visage de Mo'at. Cela lui rappela le regard que sa mère avait eu, une fois. Elle revenait tout juste d'une visite qu'elle avait rendu à son père qui était alors dans un des hôpitaux surpeuplés de la ville. Elle avait dit qu'il aurait mieux. Trois jours plus tard, il était mort. _Ce regard_ n'était pas un regard engageant. Encourageant.

Jake soupira puis se tourna vers le groupe.

-J'apprécie ce que vous faites les gars, vraiment, mais est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser seuls? S'il vous plaît? »

Compréhensifs, ils se retirèrent, descendant les escaliers d'un pas pesant, le coeur lourd. En arrivant en bas ils furent bombardés de questions auxquelles ils répondirent le plus brièvement possible, expliquant simplement qu'elle allait bien et que bientôt, elle irait mieux. Ils préféraient ne pas donner les détails qui ne regardaient que Jake et Neytiri. Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas que le clan entier soit au courant pour la fausse-couche.

Pour se réconforter et aussi par habitude, les apprentis guerriers s'assirent tous ensemble et d'un air morbide, se remémorèrent les événements de la journée.

-Et quand elle est tombée....

-Oui, c'était terrifiant, je ne savais pas quoi penser. »

Puis la discussion changea et les filles commencèrent à parler avec tristesse du bébé, se disant combien il aurait été mignon, se demandant si cela aurait été un garçon ou une fille, à qui il aurait le plus ressembler....Pendant tout ce temps, Norm resta silencieux, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il essayait de déchiffrer l'expression qu'il avait lu sur le visage de Mo'at. Que leurs cachait-elle? Les perspectives d'avenir qu'avait Neytiri, son rétablissement ou était-ce quelque chose de complètement différent?

« Je sais pourquoi Neytiri ne va pas bien, annonça t-il, se relevant rapidement. Plusieurs visages curieuses se tournèrent dans sa direction.

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard, leurs répondit-il en s'éloignant. »

Dans les branches supérieures de l'arbre, Jack se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très émotif mais tellement de sentiments se bousculaient en lui, cherchant à le dominer, qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir en supporter d'avantage.

Ils avaient failli avoir un enfant, leur enfant. Il était certain que s'il l'avait su avant l'accident, il aurait fait plus attention, il aurait été un peu paniqué. Mais à présent, à présent que cet enfant leur avait été enlevé, il se sentait terriblement nostalgique. Il s'imagina combien cela aurait était merveilleux de voir le ventre de Neytiri s'arrondir et de tenir cet enfant dans ses bras. Son coeur se serra et il se sentit comme vide. Si il se sentait lui-même de cette manière, il redoutait la réaction de Neytiri.

« Jake? Elle ouvrit ses yeux et leva les yeux vers lui, les paupières lourdes. Que...Qu'est-il arrivé?

-Tu....Les mots lui manquèrent. Comment était-il censé le lui dire? Tu t'es évanouie et es tombée du haut des chutes d'eau? Ta mère t'a examiné. Tu as beaucoup saigné....et...

Le regard de Neytiri s'emplit de compréhension. Elle referma les yeux, laissant une larme s'échapper.

-J'ai perdu un enfant.

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une constatation.

-Tu le savais? Demanda Jake, incrédule?

-Je m'en doutais simplement, dit-elle en haletant.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? Il était blessé qu'elle ai gardé le secret.

-Je voulais être sûre, mais...mais maintenant, elle s'interrompit alors que l'émotion l'envahit. Incapable de finir, elle lâcha un sanglot poignant.

-Jake, gémit-elle, notre bébé...notre bébé...

La prenant dans ses bras, Jake se mit à la bercer d'avant en arrière, essayant de l'apaiser. Elle pleurait beaucoup, mélange de chagrin, d'anxiété et de fatigue physique, sans parler du taux d'hormones exceptionnellement élevé dans son corps. Alors qu'ils se balançaient doucement, enfermés dans leur douleur, ils ne remarquèrent pas la présence de Norm. Il s'était arrêté dans les escaliers en voyant la détresse de Neytiri. Il hésitait. Alors qu'il avait décidé de revenir une autre fois, Jake aperçut sa silhouette bleue du coin de l'oeil.

« Norm, soupira t-il. Se sentant comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit il s'approcha, la tête basse, se sentant coupable.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Jake, mais je crois que je sais ce qui...eh bien j'ai une théorie sur ce qui...a causé _ça_.

-S'il te plaît Norm, répondit Jake en grondant presque, à bout de patience. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Va t'en.

-Non, renifla Neytiri en levant son visage trempé de larmes dans l'attente d'une réponse. Je veux savoir.

-Eh bien je crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ton ADN.

-A...d...n....? répéta Neytiri d'une voix confuse. Norm plaça ses mains sur ses tempes, essayant de trouver une explication aussi simple que possible.

-Tout a un code, dit-il. Ton code transmet à ton corps que tu es une Na'vi. Le code d'une plante lui dit d'être une plante. Tu comprends?

-Oui, répondit-elle prudemment.

-Ton code est celui d'une Na'vi, mais celui de Jake est différent parce qu'il a le code d'un Na'vi mais aussi celui d'un Homme du ciel. Je ne pense pas que vos ADN soient compatibles, du moins pas assez pour produire un enfant qui survivra.

-Alors...Jake et moi, on ne se mélange pas bien? Demanda t-elle, l'émotion perceptible dans sa voix rauque.

-C'est seulement une théorie....

-Eywa nous a maudit! S'écria t-elle avant d' éclater à nouveau en sanglot.

Jake lança un regard furieux à son ami, ses yeux dorés l'assassinant presque sur place.

-Pars. »

Reculant doucement, il les laissa tranquille. Pour une raison ou une autre, il ne se sentait pas mieux en leur ayant dit. Se sentant comme le méchant dans un film, il erra sans but près de l'arbre.

« NormSpellman!

Il se retourna pour voir Katiri courir dans sa direction?

-Comment va Neytiri? Est-ce que qu'elle va bien?

-Elle est réveillé, mais elle n'est pas en forme. Elle est...elle est très triste. Ca va lui demander un moment avant d'aller mieux.

Katiri baissa les yeux.

-Je sais aussi ce qu'est la tristesse. Viens. Elle le prit par le bras et s'éloigna avec lui, l'entraînant à sa suite dans la forêt. Je voudrais te parler.

Se sentant obliger d'obéir, il la laissa l'emmena loin de l'Arbre Maison. Ils marchèrent à travers l'étendue verte qu'était la jungle. En passant devant un grand buisson chargé de fruits, elle en saisit un, le coupa en deux et tendit la moitié à Norm.

-Ma mère est morte après ma naissance. C'était inattendu. Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé, il pense que c'est de ma faute si elle est morte. Les autres femmes de la tribu ont pris soin de moi. La dernière fois que j'ai vu mon père, c'est lorsque ton peuple a détruit l'Arbre Maison.

Norm tressaillit. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle l'associait avec la RDA.

-J'étais triste. Il ne m'a jamais montré aucune preuve d'amour, et j'étais quand même triste. Est-ce que c'est étrange?

Norm mangea un bout de fruit qu'il avala avec difficulté. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Non...Je ne crois pas que ce soit étrange. Il fait toujours partie de la famille, qu'il t'aime ou non.

-Et ta famille à toi? Ils t'aimaient?

Norm se sentit soudain très, très loin de son foyer.

-Oui oui, ils m'aimaient. Je crois. Ma mère m'a aimé en tout cas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu mon père, il est mort quand j'étais encore assez jeune.

-Comment? Demanda t-elle en s'accroupissant sur un rocher. Norm avait remarqué que les Na'vi n'aimait pas tellement s'asseoir, ils préféraient être accroupis. De cette manière, elle restait alerte et prête à entrer en action.

-Eh bien...Sur notre planète, sur Terre, il y a beaucoup de maladies. Des gens meurent tout le temps, dit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air impuissant.

-Mais, votre Eywa, n'arrête t-elle pas ces maladies? Demanda Katari d'une voix confuse.

D'une voix sarcastique, Norm répondit:

-Nous n'avons pas d'Eywa, ou du moins, si nous en avons eu une, nous l'avons tuée.

-C'est triste. Très triste. C'est pour ça que vous êtes venus ici? Sur nos terres? Vous aviez besoin de notre Eywa?

Norm réfléchit avec soin. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu. Peut-être que c'était l'argent, la promesse d'une nouvelle aventure, ou peut-être pour satisfaire sa curiosité scientifique. Il aimait Pandora, mais pour quelles réelles raisons avait-il voyagé six ans dans l'espace pour la voir? Peut-être à cause de cet enfer gris et surpeuplé dont il avait voulu s'échapper.

-Oui. C'est pour ça que je suis venu.

-Votre présence ne me dérange pas, mais je regrette que vous ayez amené toutes les autres personnes et toutes ces machines.

-Moi aussi.

Pendant un court instant, Norm se rendit soudain compte à quel point son coeur battait vite et combien la tête lui tournait à cause d'elle. Un an plus tôt, si une belle femme lui avait demandé de se retrouver seul avec lui, il aurait réussi à s'en sortir. A présent, il se sentait complètement exposé face à elle.

-Euh...merci pour toutes ces leçons de natation, dit-il en essayant de briser l'atmosphère intense qui s'était crée entre eux.

-De rien. Nous n'avons pas encore fini, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

-Ah, je sais, rigola t-il?

Son sourire s'effaça et la tristesse assombrit son regard. Elle renifla et il vit des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Il paniqua. S'occuper de femmes émotionnelles n'était pas quelque chose qu'il gérait très bien. Elle leva la tête vers lui et le regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Aujourd'hui est une triste journée. C'est tout.

Le sentiment irrépressible qu'il avait déjà ressenti plus tôt l'envahit et il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la réconforter. Lentement, chaque muscle de son bras tendu, il leva la main afin de placer son bras autour d'elle, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir ainsi, et que ça avait effectivement été une triste journée.

Puis un cri strident retentit. Norm releva la tête et regarda les arbres au dessus d'eux pour voir un corps se rapprocher de lui à toute vitesse. Il fut percuté d'une telle force que l'air fut expulsé de ses poumons . Ou'tal le plaqua au sol, tenant un couteau tout près de sa gorge.

« Ne touche pas ma soeur! Cracha t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.


End file.
